Hadrian Lokison
by Elrika
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Par hasard, les Avengers découvrent quelque chose sur Loki qui change leur vision de lui. Au début, ils pensaient qu'il était tout simplement fou. Maintenant, ils savent qu'il est beaucoup plus que cela. Ils pensaient tout savoir sur le sombre passé de Loki, mais il semblait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas.
1. Chapitre 1

_Hello :) Nouvelle traduction, que j'ai commencé depuis un bon moment et que je viens de finir. C'est au départ un One-shot mais comme vous pouvez le lire dans la note de l'auteur, elle a dit qu'il y'aurai une possible suite, ce qu'elle m'a confirmée après avoir accepté la publication de la traduction, elle écrit le deuxième chapitre, et je serais là pour le traduire bien entendu :)_

 ** _Auteur_** _: SoneaKyraliana_

 ** _Traducteur :_** _Elrika_

 ** _Rating_ _:_** _M_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Avengers, ni l'histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice._ _  
_

 _XXX_

 ** _Notes de l'Auteur : Pour l'instant, ceci est juste un one-shot. Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer de sitôt. Je l'ai écrit il y a un ou deux ans et j'ai pensé le publier comme un seul chapitre, je suis encore trop occupé avec mes autres histoires._**

 _ **J'espère que vous l'aimerez et désolée s'il y a des fautes, mais maintenant je n'ai pas le temps de relire. Je vais essayer de le faire le plus tôt possible et je vous serais reconnaissante si vous indiquiez ce que vous pensez être une erreur. Ou tout simplement tout ce que vous aimez. Je ne suis pas difficile :)**_

 _ **Comme avertissement, je dois ajouter que si je continue dans le futur, l'histoire sera certainement un slash.**_

 _ **Eh bien, profitez et merci de lire.**_

 _N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions ! Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

❖ Hadrian Lokison, Chapitre 1

 _31 juillet_

« Où est Loki ? » Demanda Bruce.

Les Avengers étaient assis dans la salle commune de la Tour Stark, ou comme on l'appelait maintenant, la Tour des Avengers.

« Aucune idée. » Dit Tony.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Il ne semblait pas très heureux. » Répondit Natasha en regardant l'endroit où elle lisait un fichier du SHIELD.

« Espérons qu'il n'ait pas fait quelque chose de stupide et qu'il se soit enfui de la Tour. Je peux déjà voir le visage de Fury s'il découvrait que nous ne l'avons pas constamment surveillé. » Ajouta Clint.

« JARVIS, où est la diva ? »

« Si vous voulez parler de Loki, monsieur, il est sur le balcon de l'étage supérieur. » Informa l'ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Il boit. Il semble essayer de se saouler. »

« Se saouler ? Mais mon frère ne… Attendez, quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Lundi. »

« Je veux dire, le nombre. » Exigea le Dieu du Tonnerre.

« 31 juillet. »

« Merde ! »

« Wow wow, Point Break ! Aucune injure nécessaire ! » Plaisanta Tony.

Cependant, Thor ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Le grand homme s'était directement dirigé vers l'ascenseur et l'équipe le suivi précipitamment.

« Thor, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Steve.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui. Mon frère… Il est probablement déjà ivre. »

« Il est à peine midi. » Protesta Bruce.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Pas aujourd'hui. »

Au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, Thor sprinta à l'extérieur. Il fut le seul à ne pas être surpris quand ils trouvèrent Loki assis sur le sol, entouré de bouteilles vides de boissons alcoolisées.

Le dieu de la malice était assis directement sur le bord du balcon, ses pieds ballants dans le vide. Son regard était perdu sur la mer de bâtiments de New York City et son visage était impassible.

« Loki ? »

Le Jötun tourna assez la tête pour voir que c'était l'Asgardien blond qui parlait.

« Quoi ? »

« Loki, mon frère, tu dois arrêter. Boire ne t'aidera pas. Cela ne te fera pas sentir mieux. »

« Cela me fera oublier. » Murmura le dieu en regardant vers la rue en bas.

« Mon frère, s'il te plaît, viens parler à l'intérieur. » Dit Thor, le regard un peu nerveux.

« Pourquoi ? Il fait chaud. Et je ne vais pas sauter. » Répondit Loki en réussissant à parler de façon tout à fait compréhensible.

« Je sais mon frère, mais tu es ivre. Tu pourrais glisser et tomber. S'il te plaît, viens parler à l'intérieur. » Plaida le blond. « S'il te plaît. »

Enfin, le Dieu de la Magie se leva lentement, mais trébucha, et Thor dû le rattraper.

« Allez. » Murmura le dieu du tonnerre en dirigeant doucement son frère vers la porte.

Loki trébucha et c'est Tony qui le rattrapa cette fois.

« Un peu tôt pour se saouler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-il jamais vraiment trop tôt pour cela ? » Répondit le Jötun.

« Non pas vraiment. » Admis le génie en aidant Thor à le porter jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Sa chambre ? » Suggéra Bruce.

« Oui, le sommeil sera meilleur pour lui. » Confirma Steve.

« Non, pas dormir. S'il vous plaît, pas dormir. » Plaida le dieu.

« Autant je voudrais bien entendre toutes les choses sûrement intéressantes que tu pourrais dire dans ton état, je suis d'accord avec le Captain. » Plaisanta à moitié Clint en essayant d'alléger l'ambiance.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. L'équipe en sortie avec Thor et Tony portant encore à moitié l'autre dieu.

« Pour toi-même, il faut arrêter de faire ça, mon frère. » Dit l'Asgardien blond quand Natasha ouvrit la porte de la chambre. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute et tu dois arrêter de te punir pour cela. »

Thor déposa son frère sur le lit tout en parlant, mais Loki ne l'écoutait plus. Le Jötun était déjà à moitié endormi et à moitié enterré dans les souvenirs.

 _'' Loki faisait nerveusement les cents pas devant la porte fermée. Les cris douloureux venant de l'autre côté ne faisaient rien pour calmer son inquiétude._

 _Il fit la même chose pendant environ trois heures quand un cri différent se fit finalement entendre. Le cri d'un bébé._

 _Le dieu arrêta de marcher immédiatement et fut devant la porte à l'instant où elle s'ouvrit. Une femme était là et salua l'homme._

 _Loki ne la regarda même pas quand il entra dans la chambre. Au milieu de celle-ci, une femme était assise sur le lit. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et il y avait du sang autour d'elle, mais le dieu n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit paquet de couverture dans ses bras._

 _L'homme s'approcha lentement du lit, ignorant la servante qui s'occupait de sa femme, et regarda la paire. Sigyn leva les yeux vers lui avec un faible sourire._

 _« C'est un garçon. Tu as un héritier, Loki. » Annonça sa femme en lui montrant le paquet._

 _Les mains tremblantes, le dieu prit le petit paquet pour le bercer sur sa poitrine avec le plus grand soin._

 _« J'ai un fils. » Murmura-t-il, étonné._

 _Retenant son souffle, Loki déplaça la couverture jusqu'à ce que le visage de son fils nouveau-né soit visible et sentit les larmes se rassembler dans ses yeux._

 _Le dieu caressa le tendre visage rose du bébé comme s'il était le plus beau des cristaux et les soyeux cheveux noirs au-dessus de sa tête. Ensuite, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux, et l'homme haleta._

 _Le vert se verrouilla sur le vert, et Loki jurerait que son cœur manqua un battement. Les yeux du bébé étaient d'une nuance de vert jamais vu sur un être vivant._

 _« Il est si beau, mon Lord. » Dit sa femme._

 _« Il l'est. » Acquiesça l'homme en regardant toujours le bébé avec admiration._

 _La femme sourit et chuta faiblement contre la tête du lit._

 _« Sigyn ? »_

 _« Prince Loki, votre femme continue à saigner. Vous devez partir pendant que nous la guérissons. » Informa le serviteur quand un autre revint avec de l'eau propre._

 _« Pourquoi saigne-t-elle encore ? » Exigea-t-il de savoir._

 _« Il y a eu des complications pendant l'accouchement, mon Prince. »_

 _Le Dieu fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. En raison de leur longévité, les Asgardiens avaient un taux de natalité très bas et l'accouchement était toujours risqué. Sa femme pourrait mourir._

 _« Sigyn… »_

 _« Loki, ne t'inquiète pas. Pars. Je vais bien. » Dit doucement Sigyn._

 _Le dieu savait que c'était un mensonge. Il l'a considérait comme sa meilleure amie depuis qu'il l'a connaissait et était en mesure de dire quand elle mentait. Tous deux savaient ce que la naissance de leur fils pourrait signifier pour Sigyn._

 _Mais il obéit. Plaçant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, Loki la laissa au soin des guérisseurs, son fils toujours bercé contre sa poitrine._

 _Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière son dos, l'homme regarda l'enfant dans ses bras._

 _Voyant les yeux verts comme des émeraudes fixés sur lui avec innocence, Loki ne put que penser que son fils était la plus belle chose de tous les Royaumes._

 _« Hadrian Lokison. Mon petit Prince. » Murmura Loki. « Tout va bien se passer. Tu m'auras toujours pour te protéger. »_

 _Loki se pencha et déposa un doux baiser au sommet de la tête de son fils.''_

Sa femme, Sigyn, mourut le lendemain et, malgré qu'il ait dû pleuré la mort de sa meilleure amie, ce fut toujours l'un des plus beaux jours de sa longue vie.

Se remémorant des souvenirs de temps plus heureux, le dieu succomba finalement à un sommeil sans rêves.

XXX

Thor et le reste de l'équipe quittèrent la chambre, et l'Asgardien fut le premier à se poser dans l'un des fauteuils du salon une fois en dehors de la chambre de Loki.

« Est-ce que tu vas nous expliquer ce qui se passe avec Reindeer Games ? » Demanda Tony.

« Et pourquoi est-il comme ça exactement aujourd'hui ? » Ajouta Clint.

Le dieu blond soupira et se frotta le front avec fatigue avant d'acquiescer.

« Est-ce que mon frère a déjà parler à l'un d'entre vous à propos de… A propos de son fils ? »

« Fils ? » Répétèrent-ils, tous surpris.

« Oui, son fils. Hadrian Lokison. »

« Il n'a même jamais fait allusion au fait d'avoir une femme. » Murmura Steve.

« Elle est morte le lendemain de la naissance d'Hadrian. » Soupira le dieu. « Et aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. »

« Pourquoi Loki ne vas pas à Asgard pour le fêté alors ? » Demanda Bruce.

« Parce qu'Hadrian n'est pas à Asgard. » Murmura l'homme.

« Où est-il, dans ce cas ? »

« Personne ne sait. » Tout le monde le regarda avec le sourcil levé et Thor soupira de nouveau. « Alors qu'il avait un peu plus d'un an, le 17 septembre, le palais de Loki a été attaqué. »

« Je ne pense pas que cette histoire finira bien. »

« Le palais de Loki ? »

« Oui. Quand il a épousé Sigyn, notre père lui a donné une partie d'Asgard pour gouverner. Il a vécu là-bas, dans son propre palais, avec Sigyn. Et plus tard, avec Hadrian. Mais ensuite, il a été attaqué par un groupe de Géants de Glace. Ils ont choisis un jour où la plupart des gardes étaient engagées dans une plus grande bataille et l'ont assiégé. Pour garder Hadrian en sécurité, mon frère a dû le confier à une servante. Ils étaient censés retourner au Royaume Éternel lorsque tout serait terminé, mais cela n'est jamais arrivé. Mon frère était tellement enragé… Il a détruit les Géants de Glace qui avaient attaqué le palais, mais quand la servante n'est pas revenu avec son fils, Loki est tombé dans une dépression. Mes parents ont fini par lui ordonner d'abandonner ses fonctions et de revenir à la maison. »

L'équipe se tut pendant un certain temps, regardant le sol sans le voir, perdu dans leurs pensées.

« Thor, c'est arrivé il y a combien de temps ? »

« Eh bien, Hadrian aurait sept ans aujourd'hui, donc… Cela fait presque six ans. »

« Et vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils sont allés ? » Demanda Natasha.

« La servante avait reçu l'ordre de sortir Hadrian de notre Royaume. »

« Donc, ils pourraient être dans l'un des six autres Royaumes. » Déclara Clint.

Thor hésita un instant.

« Pas exactement. Heimdall a été en mesure de les suivre avec son regard. La servante a été mortellement blessé en arrivant au Bifrost pour quitter Asgard, et elle a emmené Hadrian ici, à Midgard. Puis ils ont tous les deux disparu et Heimdall n'a pas été capable de les localiser à nouveau. » Avoua le blond.

« Oh. » Tony fit une pause un moment. « Thor, Hadrian a de la magie ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, oui. Il a accidentellement coloré mes cheveux en rose une fois, et mon frère me l'a rappelé pendant toute une semaine. » Relata le Dieu avec un sourire affectueux. « Mon frère était si fier… »

Pendant une seconde, il sembla que Thor lui-même allait pleurer, mais cette expression fut remplacée par de la résignation.

« Il te manque. » Souligna Natasha.

« C'est le cas pour toute ma famille. »

« Est-ce que ton frère fait toujours cela ? » Demanda Clint.

« A l'anniversaire d'Hadrian ? Oui. Il boit toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher droit. Chaque année qui passe est une année de sa vie où il lui manque. Il veut juste oublié. »

« Donc, tu penses qu'il est toujours en vie ? »

« Je… » Hésita Thor. « N'ai pas dit le contraire à mon frère. »

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question. » Observa Tony.

« C'était juste un bébé. Un peu plus d'un an. » Soupira le blond en fermant les yeux. « Et la femme censé prendre soin de lui est probablement morte juste après être arrivé dans ce Royaume. La seule chose qui n'ait pas de sens est qu'il ait disparu du regard d'Heimdall. »

Le millionnaire fredonna juste et se leva pour se servir un verre de scotch.

XXX

 _17 Septembre_

« Thor. »

« Oui ? » Demanda Thor en regardant toujours à travers la fenêtre sans le voir.

« Où est Loki ? » Dit Tony.

« Dans sa chambre. »

« JARVIS, dit à Reindeer Games de ramener son cul ici. » Il y eu une pause.

« Monsieur, Loki dit que tout ce que vous voudrez pourra attendre jusqu'à demain. Il refuse de quitter son lit. » Transmit L'IA.

« Tony, on est le 17 septembre. Je ne pense pas qu'il se lèvera pour rien. » Ajouta Clint.

« Eh bien, il le fera quand il entendra ce qu'il en est. JARVIS, dit lui de se lever s'il veut des nouvelles de son fils. »

La tête de Thor se releva immédiatement, comme tout le monde.

« Tony, tu ferais mieux de ne pas blaguer, ou je pense que Loki te tuera certainement. » Prévint Bruce.

« Même moi je ne suis pas assez cruel pour plaisanter avec quelque chose comme ça. » Protesta le héros.

« Tony, mon ami, ce que tu as dit… ? »

L'ouverture de la porte de l'ascenseur interrompit le Prince d'Asgard et le visage impassible de Loki en sortit. Son regard alla instantanément vers le millionnaire, exigeant une explication.

« Wow, Reindeer Games, le plus rapide du monde… »

« Tais-toi, Stark, et crache le morceau. » Interrompit le dieu.

« Attends, attends, si je me tais, je ne peux pas… »

Loki grogna et s'avança vers lui. Si Thor ne l'avait pas intercepté, il aurait frappé l'homme d'un direct dans le nez.

« Ecoutons-le, mon frère. » Murmura Thor.

Tony se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention une fois le Jötun calmer.

« Bon, alors… Point Break ici présent nous a parler de ton fils et de ce qui lui est arrivé, et je me suis dit que je ne perdrais rien de vérifier si… »

« Accouche. » Grogna l'homme aux yeux verts.

« Mon frère. » Avertit l'Asgardien.

« J'ai donc contacté le SHIELD et, en utilisant leur contacts ainsi que les miens, nous avons commencé à chercher. » Continua Tony. « Il y a deux semaines, tu as commencé à être facilement irrité et c'est pourquoi cette dernière semaine, j'ai intensifié la recherche. J'espérais le trouver avant le 17, mais… Eh bien… Cela n'a pas été possible. »

« Tonyi, si tu ne veux pas que Loki te tue, je crois que tu devrais finir. » Prévint Bruce en jetant un regard prudent au dieu.

« Oh, oui oui, j'ai compris. »

« As-tu trouvé ce qui lui est arrivé en arrivant sur Midgard ? » Interrompit Thor en perdant sa patience.

« Mieux encore : je l'ai trouvé. »

Il y eu une pause incrédule dans la pièce et plus d'une bouche ouverte à la déclaration.

« Tu…Tu as trouvé Hadrian ? » Demanda Loki d'une voix tremblante, ainsi que d'espoir à peine caché.

« Oui. » Répondit Tony d'une voix plus douce.

« Est-il… ? » Déglutit le Jötun.

« Il est vivant. » Rassura rapidement le génie. « Je vais tout vous expliquer en chemin. C'est compliqué. Fury et l'Agent Coulson nous attendent sur le toit. »

« Attends, q-quoi ? » Demanda Thor, confus.

« Hadrian est en Angleterre. C'est là où nous allons. » Précisa Tony en commençant à marcher vers le l'ascenseur. « J'ai déjà fait les arrangements. »

XXX

Loki était assis dans le jet, se sentant complètement engourdi. Il ne voyait pas les visages inquiets des gens autour de lui, tandis que les souvenirs l'accablaient.

 _'' Le dieu de la magie parcourait les couloirs de son palais avec fureur, bien que si quelqu'un avait mieux observé, il aurait vu la préoccupation qu'il essayait de cacher._

 _Aucune des deux émotions n'était injustifié, bien sûr. Un groupe de Géants de Glace avait osé attaquer Asgard et le site de son palais. Il ne pouvait pas le croire ! A quel point ces idiots étaient-ils désespérer pour oser l'attaquer ?_

 _Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son père ne pouvait lui envoyer d'aide parce que tous les gardes étaient nécessaires à la défense du reste d'Asgard puisque les meilleurs guerriers se battaient à Jötunheim. N'avaient-ils pas vu que ce n'était qu'une distraction ? Son palais était le véritable objectif._

 _L'homme s'arrêta devant une porte et le son d'un rire heureux lui parvint de l'autre côté. Ouvrant la porte, le dieu ne put arrêter le sourire de s'étirer à travers son visage, et il n'essaya même pas._

 _« Papa ! »_

 _Le cri joyeux fit adoucir son sourire et il ordonna à la servante prenant soin de son fils de les laisser seuls._

 _« Bonjour, mon petit corbeau. »_

 _Le petit d'un an se leva et essaya de marcher vers lui avec des jambes instables. Loki le rattrapa juste à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber face contre terre._

 _Regardant le bébé lui souriant avec confiance, Loki sut que sa décision était prise._

 _« Jouais-tu avec Alana ? » Demanda le dieu d'une voix qu'il ne réservait qu'à son fils._

 _Hadrian hocha la tête en l'observant de ses beaux orbes d'émeraude._

 _« Très bien. Pourquoi ne mettrions-nous pas Alana dans son terrarium pendant un certain temps et que nous jouions un peu ensemble ? »_

 _Le petit d'un an acquiesça rapidement et détacha le serpent de son cou, tandis que l'homme le portait près du grand terrarium avant de tapoter la tête d'Alana et de la poser._

 _Après cela, Loki s'assit sur le sol avec son fils encore sur ses genoux et ouvrit un coffre plein de jouets._

 _« A quoi veux-tu que nous jouions aujourd'hui, mon chéri ? »_

 _« Les chevaux ! » Fit le bambin._

 _« Les chevaux hein ? » Fredonna le Dieu. « Laisse-moi voir… »_

 _L'homme prit deux chevaux de bois et utilisa un peu de magie pour les animer, puis il leur fit faire la course. Sa récompense fut un rire doux de son petit._

 _Pendant environ une demi-heure, ils continuèrent à jouer et à rire, jusqu'à ce qu'Hadrian soit si fatigué, qu'il tomba à moitié endormi contre son père._

 _« Sommeil. » Murmura le bambin avec un bâillement._

 _Le dieu le souleva dans ses bras et le berça contre sa poitrine._

 _« Alors dors, mon petit tout petit. »_

 _« Veux pas. » Protesta le petit aux cheveux noirs._

 _« Pourquoi pas ? »_

 _« Voulais jouer avec toi, papa. »_

 _« Nous continuerons alors à jouer quand tu auras moins sommeil, d'accord ? Dors maintenant, mon petit corbeau. »_

 _Le bambin se blottit contre sa poitrine et fut bientôt endormi. Le sorcier lâcha un petit rire, mais resserra son emprise sur lui._

 _Le dieu passa quelques heures comme ça, voyant son enfant dormir paisiblement, jusqu'à qu'un coup à la porte soit entendu. Une servante entra et le salua._

 _« Prince Loki, les gardes sont prêts. » Annonça la femme. « Ils commenceront la diversion dès que vous en donnerez l'ordre. »_

 _L'homme soupira et marcha avec elle jusqu'à l'une des plus grandes pièces où des hommes et des femmes se prosternèrent devant lui._

 _« Prends soin de mon fils, Karina. » Ordonna le dieu._

 _« Bien sûr, Prince Loki, je le protégerais de ma vie. » Promis la servante._

 _Avec un soupir et une réticence évidente, le grand homme remit le bébé à la femme aux cheveux noirs. Au changement, le petit ouvrit un œil et bailla adorablement._

 _« Papa ? »_

 _« Je t'aime Hadrian. Plus que tout. Je te reverrais bientôt, petit bijou. » Murmura le dieu en se penchant pour embrasser son front et caresser ses cheveux noirs soyeux._

 _« Je t'aime, papa. » Fut la réponse murmurée du petit._

 _Le sorcier se figea, puis conjura une couverture pour son fils. Loki regarda tendrement ce qui lui était de plus précieux et, si ses yeux étaient un peu humides, personne n'en fit de commentaire._

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon Prince, vous le reverrez bientôt. » Assura la servante._

 _Le dieu observa la femme disparaître dans un couloir avec son fils. Son cœur se serra de douleur. Et puis la fureur se propagea dans ses veines. Il détruirait tous ces Géants de Glace. Ce qui se passait était de leur faute._

 _Ne ressentant que la rage et essayant d'oublier l'engourdissement que la distance avec son fils causait, l'homme sortit de la pièce avec quelques guerriers qui le suivirent. Ils avaient une diversion à fournir._

 _S'il avait su combien de temps passerait avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau voir son fils… ''_

« …-ki ? Loki ? »

La voix inquiète de Clint le sortit de ses souvenirs.

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas bien ? Tu semblais loin. » Dit Hawkeye.

Les deux hommes avaient formé un lien d'amitié provisoire après que les deux aient été contrôlés par la puissance du spectre.

« En effet. Je vais bien. » Le dieu soupira et regarda Tony. « Vous avez promis une explication. »

Le millionnaire acquiesça et prit place à côté de Thor.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé, mais ton fils a été trouvé et adopté par un sorcier et une sorcière le même jour où il est arrivé dans ce Royaume. »

« Leurs noms étaient James et Lily Potter. » Ajouta Fury. « Ils étaient de la faction de la Lumière pendant ce qui est connu comme la Guerre Sanglante. Deux semaines après l'adoption d'Hadrian, leur maison a été attaquée par le chef de la faction de Ténèbres. Votre fils fut le seul survivant, avec une cicatrice ressemblant à un éclair. »

Loki serra les dents à la pensée de quelqu'un nuisant à son enfant. S'il rencontrait ce sorcier sombre…

« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? » Demanda Thor, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude.

« Hadrian a été acclamé en héros. » Le dieu aux cheveux noirs grogna aux paroles de Philip. « Il est connu comme le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Chaque être magique le connaît. »

« Après la mort des Potter, chaque famille du monde magique a voulu sa garde. Le chef de la faction de la Lumière l'a placé aux soins de la sœur de Lily et son mari. Leurs noms sont Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, des humains non-magiques. Ils ont un fils de l'âge d'Hadrian, Dudley Dursley. » Renifla Tony.

« Y aura-t-il un problème avec le fait de prendre mon neveu de leur garde ? » Demanda directement Thor.

Loki le foudroya du regard.

« Bien sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Je suis son père. » Siffla-t-il.

« Calme-toi, Loki. Attends d'avoir tout entendu. » Répondit Tony.

« Légalement, sa garde est la vôtre, Loki. Pour tous. Même magique. Mais votre fils n'est pas n'importe qui. Le chef de la faction de la Lumière, Albus Dumbledore, a une influence incroyable. Il ne vous permettra pas de le prendre. Il fera n'importe quoi, et je veux bien dire n'importe quoi, pour garder le contrôle d'Hadrian. » Expliqua Fury.

« Qu'allons faire, alors ? » Demanda Steve tout haut.

« Nous allons voir Hadrian. Après cela, tout dépendra de ce que Loki décidera. »

« De ce que je décide ? Je décide que je veux que mon fils soit de retour après six ans d'absence ! » Cria le Dieu en se levant.

« Calmez-vous, Loki. »Répéta cette fois le Directeur du SHIELD, avant de révéler quelque chose de plus. « Arriver jusqu'à lui ne sera pas quelque chose de facile. Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant, et il a probablement des protections autour de la maison qui l'alerteront de notre présence. »

« Comment arriverons-nous jusqu'à Hadrian,alors ? » Demanda Clint.

« Je comptais sur le dieu de la magie pour passer à travers les protections. »

Loki hocha la tête sérieusement. Il ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour revoir son fils. Les lois n'avaient pas d'importances.

« Nous y serons bientôt. Soyez prêt à tout. »

XXX

Loki regarda autour de lui avec dégoût. L'endroit était tellement normal que s'en était effrayant. Son fils ne pouvait pas grandir dans un tel endroit.

« Cet endroit est épouvantablement ennuyeux. » S'exprima Tony.

« Ma pensée. » Concéda Loki. « Qui voudrait vivre dans un quartier plein de maisons exactement identiques ? »

« Aucune idée. » Répondit le génie.

Le sorcier du groupe avait déjà désactivé les protections de manière à ce que cela leur donne quelques heures avant que Dumbledore ne remarque que quelque chose clochait.

« C'est le numéro 4. » Dit l'Agent Coulson.

Le curieux groupe se dirigea vers la maison, ignorant les voisins les dévisageant à travers les fenêtres. Le numéro 4 était exactement comme le reste des maisons du quartier.

« Les gens ici vivent au dessus de leurs moyens. » Informa Tony. « Ils ne semblent penser qu'aux apparences.»

Fury frappa à la porte et ils attendirent avec impatience jusqu'à ce qu'une femme avec une face de cheval ouvre.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Mme Dursley ? Peut-on entrer ? »

La femme fronça les sourcils, mais fit un sourire forcé et se déplaça sur le côté. Le groupe entra et observa les alentours. Tout comme le reste du quartier, la maison était épouvantablement normal. Aucune once de personnalité ne pouvait être vu.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de décidément mauvais dans cette maison. Natasha fut la première à remarquer que toutes les photos étaient du même garçon alors qu'ils savaient que deux enfants étaient censés y vivre.

« Mme Dursley, nous voudrions parler avec toute votre famille présente, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Demanda l'Agent Coulson.

« Oh, eh bien, mon mari est arrivé il y a quelques minutes et mon fils est en train de faire ses devoirs, mais je vais les appeler. » Dit la femme avec un faux sourire. « Pourquoi ne pas attendre dans le salon ? Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Loki plissa les yeux dans son dos et suivit les autres dans la pièce. Là, ils virent plus de photos du même enfant blond.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Murmura Natasha.

« Elle n'a rien dit à propos d'Hadrian. » Acquiesça Loki. « Juste son mari et son fils. Etes-vous sûr que ce soit le bon endroit, Stark ? »

« Oui, mais je suis d'accord. » Déclara Tony, fronçant les sourcils. « Le mari est arrivé à la maison il y a plus de trois heures et le son que nous avons entendu avant est un nouveau jeu PC. »

« Alors elle a menti. » Murmura Bruce. « Mais c'est… »

« Messieurs. Ma femme m'a que vous vouliez parler avec ma famille. Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Loki regarda l'homme qui venait d'arriver avec incrédulité. Cette chose était l'homme avec lequel son enfant avait grandi ? Et l'orc blond qui le suivait était censé être un enfant ?

« M. Dursley ? La question est délicate, et comme nous l'avons dit à votre femme, nous aimerions en discuter avec toute votre famille. » Déclara le Directeur avec un ton grave.

« Eh bien, nous sommes là. Prenez un siège. » Instruit l'homme.

Le Directeur du SHIELD plissa les yeux vers le malotru et Loki grogna presque.

« Eh bien, M. Dursley, nos informations disent que M. Potter vit ici aussi. » Informa Phil.

Au nom, les visages des trois membres de la famille devinrent encore plus forcés.

« Le monstre ? » S'exclama l'enfant avec un dégoût évident. « Il ne fait pas partie de la famille ! »

Loki sentit son sang bouillir de rage. Comment ce singe osait – sans offense pour tous les singes - appelé son fils un monstre ? Le visage de Fury se durcit aussi. Il n'aimait pas l'impression que lui donnait la famille.

« M. Dursley, je voudrai parler avec M. Potter. » Et même si cela était formulé comme une demande, c'était évidemment un ordre.

« Ecoutez maintenant, monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas venir chez moi et commencer à donner des ordres comme si… ! »

« Oh, mais si je le peux et je le fais. » Interrompit le Directeur avec un plaisir évident. « Maintenant, je vais vous poser cette question une fois de plus : où est Potter ? »

Le malotru resta obstinément silencieux au sujet de la question tout en protestant sur ses droits.

« Assez » Grogna Loki en le saisissant par la gorge. « Si vous ne nous dites pas où il est, vous me supplierez de vous tuer avant que l'heure ne soit venu. »

La femme et son fils crièrent, le garçon essayant en vain de se cacher derrière sa mère.

« Loki, mon frère, calme-toi. »

« Non, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas répondu. » Grogna le dieu.

« Il ne pourra pas répondre si tu le tue. »

« Alors sa femme saura que je suis sérieux et répondra si elle ne veut pas que je tue son lourdaud de fils. »

« Bon raisonnement. » Renifla Tony.

« Stark, ce n'est pas le moment. » Dit Natasha.

Le millionnaire leva les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Stark ? Vous êtes Tony Stark ? Et vous tous vous appelez héros. Vous êtes fous ! Voilà ce que vous… »

Loki l'étouffa. Personne n'essaya même de l'arrêter cette fois.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez vivre. » Commença l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'une voix douce et soyeuse. « Vous allez me dire où il est. »

« S-sous les escaliers. » S'étouffa le malotru.

Le Jötun le repoussa contre un mur et passa la porte. Quand le dieu vit la porte du placard sous l'escalier avec la serrure, une vague de fureur le traversa.

Natasha suivit Loki vers le placard tandis que Clint bloquait la porte pour empêcher les Dursley de l'atteindre, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux pense qu'ils auraient essayé.

Loki ouvrit la porte du placard et se mit à genoux. Lorsque l'odeur du sang atteint son nez, le dieu eut peur.

« Hadrian ? » Appela-t-il.

Quelque chose bougea dans l'obscurité et il entendit un cri de douleur. Lorsque l'enfant entra dans la lumière, le soulagement, le bonheur, la douleur et la fureur le remplirent.

L'enfant de sept ans était aussi petit qu'un enfant de quatre ou cinq ans, de toute évidence sous-alimenté, et sa peau pâle comme la neige était sale. Il avait des cheveux noirs d'encre dont il se souvenait qu'ils étaient doux comme de la soie.

Dans l'ensemble, l'enfant ressemblait à une version plus petite de Loki avec des traits plus doux et les yeux verts.

Mais la plus grande surprise pour l'agent Romanov fut lorsque ces beaux orbes s'éclairèrent avec espoir et reconnaissance à la vue du dieu à genoux devant la porte.

« Hadrian, sais-tu qui je suis ? » Demanda prudemment l'homme avec le même espoir.

« Papa. » Murmura l'enfant.

Les yeux de Loki se remplirent de larmes et, soigneusement, l'homme se déplaça jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit dans son étreinte. Pour sa part, Hadrian agrippa sa chemise comme s'il avait peur que le dieu disparaisse soudainement.

Le sorcier sentit quelque chose de mouiller dans son cou où son fils avait caché son visage, et sut que son fils pleurait. Quelques-unes de ses propres larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il cacha son visage dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

Enfin. Après six ans, son magnifique petit bijou était une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas, mon petit corbeau. Je suis là. » Chuchota-t-il.

L'enfant se pencha un peu en arrière pour le regarder avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux partir d'ici ? Je peux rentrer à la maison maintenant ? »

Le cœur du dieu se brisa à l'imploration de son enfant.

« Oui, mon chéri. Nous partons. » Assura l'homme en le serrant plus fermement.

Un sifflement de douleur passa les lèvres de l'enfant et le dieu se pencha en arrière pour le regarder plus clairement, cachant la panique que le son lui avait fait ressentir.

« Hadrian ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ? »

« Mon dos. » Sanglota à moitié l'enfant. « Ça fait mal, papa. »

Le dieu le libéra complètement et essaya d'ignorer la sensation de vide dans sa poitrine à l'éloignement.

« Tourne-toi, mon chéri. »

Le petit de sept ans obéit et le dieu rassembla tout son courage. Très soigneusement, il souleva le morceau de tissu sur son dos.

Il dût prendre sur lui pour contenir un halètement et ne pas laisser les larmes remplissant ses yeux déborder.

Le dos de son petit était rempli de plaies de coups de fouets et d'anciennes cicatrices, comme si quelqu'un avait fouetté sa peau à plusieurs reprises.

L'homme remarqua à peine le tremblement de son propre corps et se leva avec fureur. Il allait mettre cet homme en pièces…

« Loki ! » S'exclama Natasha.

Sa magie commençait à échapper à son contrôle de fer et certaines choses commencèrent à trembler. Mais le cri de la rousse le fit regarder en bas et il vit son enfant trembler.

« Non, non, non, non. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Hadrian. » Le dieu tomba à genoux et entoura son fils avant de le tirer dans une étreinte.

Faisant attention à ne pas lui faire plus de mal, l'homme porta sa magie sur la guérison des plaies encore ouvertes et transmit un sentiment de sécurité et d'amour à son petit. Il savait qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour ne pas laisser de cicatrices, mais il pouvait refermer les blessures.

« Je savais que tu me retrouverais, papa. » Chuchota l'enfant.

Loki sentit son cœur fondre à ces mots. Son petit avait tellement confiance en lui.

« Toujours, mon petit bijou. Toujours. » Dit le Jötun en plaçant un doux baiser sur le front de son fils.

L'espionne vit tout ça et soupira. Elle regrettait de devoir intervenir, mais ils étaient limiter dans le temps.

« Loki, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

L'homme soupira, mais acquiesça.

« Petit bout, je vais te porter, d'accord ? Nous serons bientôt à la maison. »

L'enfant hocha la tête et laissa le dieu le porter avant de cacher son visage dans le creux de son cou. L'homme déposa un baiser sur sa joue, encore émerveillé d'avoir son fils dans ses bras, et lui caressa ses cheveux noirs soyeux.

Il hocha la tête vers Natasha et se dirigea après elle vers le salon. L'ambiance n'était pas du tout détendue.

Hawkeye était encore stoïquement debout à l'entrée. Fury et Coulson regardaient la famille, les yeux plissés d'un dégoût à peine caché. Rogers avait ses poings douloureusement serrés.

Tony avait pris un siège, ses jambes croisées, et avait l'air presque ennuyé tout en jouant avec son téléphone. Son intérêt pour la machine était la seule chose lui permettant d'éviter de montrer ses sentiments envers la famille.

Enfin, il y avait Thor. Le géant blond se tenait près de la fenêtre, regardant l'extérieur avec un froncement de sourcils sur le visage et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Où est Bruce ? » Demanda Natasha.

« A l'extérieur. » Répondit Fury d'un ton sec. « Il ne pensait pas être en mesure de pouvoir se contrôler. »

« Quelles sont les options maintenant ? »

A l'intervention du Jötun, tout le monde se retourna vers lui, puis vers l'enfant dans ses bras. Thor fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Mon frère ? Ha-Hadrian ? »

Au son de cette voix familière, l'enfant leva les yeux d'où il avait caché son visage dans le cou de son père.

« Oncle Thor ? »

C'était juste un faible murmure, mais les mots furent entendus parfaitement dans le silence de la pièce.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? » Demanda l'homme avec espoir.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

« Les enseignant disent que j'ai une mémoire eidétique. Je me souviens de tout. »

Loki fut surpris, mais le soulagement apparu rapidement. S'il se rappelait cela signifiait que cela serait beaucoup plus facile de rétablir le lien qu'ils avaient partagé avant.

Tout à coup, une autre pensée traversa son esprit. Si Hadrian se rappelait toujours de tout, c'est qu'il n'oublierait jamais les horreurs qu'il avait vécu à Midgard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, monstre ? » Cria Vernon, son visage pourpre.

Tout le monde vit Hadrian broncher, confirmant leurs soupçons, et se cacher à nouveau dans la poitrine de son père.

Loki gronda vers la grosse baleine d'homme et resserra ses bras autour de son petit. Le dieu fut surpris quand Clint sauta en avant et frappa le visage de la baleine.

« Vous devriez être plus prudent avec vos choix de mots si vous n'êtes pas assez courageux pour en subir les conséquences, Dursley. » Gronda Clint, savourant la peur sur son visage. « Pensez-vous être un vrai homme parce que vous êtes plus fort qu'un enfant ? Vous me dégoûtez, baleine pathétique. »

« Emmenez-le avec vous alors. Nous n'en voulions pas de toute façon. » Renifla Pétunia.

« Oh, vous pouvez être sûr que nous allons l'emmener. Cependant, vous venez avec nous. Vous ferez face à la justice Asgardienne. Savez-vous ce que nous faisons aux abuseurs d'enfants ? »

A la surprise de tout le monde, c'était Thor qui avait dit ça. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une joie malsaine et ils frissonnèrent. Ils s'y attendaient de la part de Loki, mais pas de Thor.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Nous sommes des citoyens Britanniques. Notre gouvernement ne permettra pas… »

« En fait, ils le feront. » Interrompit Loki avec un sourire méchant. « Mon fils est un Prince à la fois d'Asgard et de Jötunheim. Vos actions contre lui seront considérées comme une attaque contre les deux couronnes. Si la Terre veut éviter une guerre, ils devront vous donner à mon peuple. »

Tout le monde présent le regarda avec surprise. Eh bien, tout le monde, sauf Thor.

« Il est Prince de Jötunheim ? »

Hadrian leva les yeux avec une mignonne expression de confusion.

« Mais, papa, toi et Oncle Thor et Grand-père Odin disaient toujours que Jötunheim était le Royaume rival d'Asgard. »

Loki se raidit à cela et regarda son enfant, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Comment n'avait-il pas réalisé qu'Hadrian ne savait pas ce qu'il était ? Ce qu'ils étaient ? Hadrian était, bien sûr, à moitié Géant et à moitié Asgardien. Et il se souvint clairement lui avoir raconté des histoires des méchant Jötunheim quand il était un bambin.

Voyant son frère si incertain quand à ce qu'il devait faire, pour une fois, Thor décida de réfléchir avant d'agir.

« Que sais-tu des Jötuns, mon neveu ? »

« Eh bien, tu me racontais toujours des histoires sur la façon dont ils sont mauvais, qu'ils n'ont pas d'honneur et aiment tuer pour le divertissement. » Loki tressaillit à cela et Thor essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire. « Mais… »

L'enfant se mordit les lèvres doucement et baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

« Hadrian ? »

« Je ne suis pas censé le dire. »

« Hadrian, regarde-moi. » L'enfant leva les yeux vers son père et il sourit doucement. « Je te promets que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. »

L'enfant hésita encore une seconde avant de les regarder timidement sous ses cils noirs.

« Parfois, Grand-mère me racontait des histoires de Jötunheim aussi. Je les aimais plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » Demanda Thor, vraiment curieux.

« Grand-mère disait que les Jötuns, ou Géants de Glace, étaient une race très forte qui vivait dans un pays où c'était toujours l'hiver, alors ils vivaient dans de grands châteaux de glace. J'aime la glace. »

Loki soupira et embrassa son front une fois de plus. Il était si reconnaissant envers sa mère pour avoir raconté ces histoires à son fils. C'était un soulagement de savoir que son fils n'aurait pas les mêmes préjugés qu'il avait eu quand il avait découvert ses origines.

« Ta grand-mère avait raison, mon chéri. »

« Mais pourquoi devrais-je être Prince de Jötunheim ? »

Loki déglutit. Cela serait difficile à expliquer, car la culture Jötun était étrange à bien des égards. D'abord, il faudrait expliquer à Hadrian que lui-même était un Jötun et qu'Hadrian l'était à moitié. Même si Loki n'était pas un héritier direct du trône de Jötunheim, il faisait encore partie de la Ligné Royale. Et comme Hadrian était son fils, il en faisait partie aussi.

Cependant, la protection de Jötunheim s'appliquait à eux dans la mesure où qu'ils ne faisaient rien qui puisse être considéré comme une trahison contre la Couronne.

Loki n'avait plus cette protection depuis son attaque contre Jötunheim quand il avait détruit le Bifrost. Mais son fils l'avait. Hadrian n'avait rien fait contre Jötunheim et, jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse, il serait encore un Prince des Terres de Glace.

Regardant les Midgardiens ignobles et effrayés, le Jötun décida qu'ils avaient passé plus qu'assez de temps en leur présence.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, fils. Maintenant, je veux juste que nous quittions cet endroit. »

Hadrian hocha la tête timidement et retourna se cacher contre sa poitrine. Thor eut un petit rire à cette vue. Il était vraiment mignon.

« Eh bien maintenant ? » Demanda Hawkeye en lorgnant encore la famille avec dégoût.

« Eh bien, si nous voulons garder Hadrian hors des mains de Dumbledore, il serait préférable pour Loki et Hadrian de retourner à Asgard, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réglé tout ceci. » Déclara Fury.

Loki hocha la tête. Il protégerait son fils, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Alors, Thor, Stark Banner et Rogers, vous retournez avec Loki et son fils à la Tour. Si un sorcier vous trouve, vous devriez être assez pour prendre soin d'eux. Quant à nous, nous allons rester et nous assurer que les Dursley soient mis en garde à vue le plus tôt possible. »

Quand Loki vit Dursley protester et ne voulant pas faire face à l'idiot, le dieu lui envoya une vague de magie qui fit en sorte que sa voix ne sorte pas quand il essaya de parler.

« Il est seulement réduit au silence. » Dit Loki avec indifférence quand tout le monde le regarda avec un sourcil levé et un léger amusement dans les yeux.

« Je vais rester pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ai pas de problème. » Dit Thor en regardant les Dursley maintenant terrorisés d'un air menaçant.

Fury fronça les sourcils, mais pour une fois ne protesta pas. Il envoya simplement Coulson avec Loki et les autres.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ferons en sorte que ces ordures soient enfermés. » Murmura Clint à Loki.

Le dieu de la magie lui sourit chaleureusement avant de sortir à la recherche de Banner, sans lâcher une seule fois son fils.

XXX

Loki regardait maintenant Hadrian dormir et il sourit. Comme son fils lui avait manqué.

Il déplaça quelques mèche de cheveux du visage de son enfant et soupira quand il se blottit plus près avant de regarder autour lui dans le jet privé.

Stark était assis sur une chaise avec son téléphone, faisant qui sait quoi. Il semblait vraiment concentré dessus.

Banner dormait sur un des sièges, ne voulant pas trop stresser et finir par détruire le jet.

Coulson était tranquillement assis près d'un Steve tout aussi calme, tout en envoyant de temps en temps des sourires affectueux à la forme endormie d'Hadrian. Loki était encore amusé de la manière dont ils étaient tombés sous le charme d'Hadrian. Quelques questions innocentes et voilà. Non pas que son fils le savait, bien sûr. Il était simplement une de ces personnes qui attirait l'attention, et sans même le remarquer.

Ce n'était pas si mal, s'il l'admettait lui-même. Son fils aurait besoin d'autant de protection possible et il était sûr que les Avengers donneraient tout pour le protéger une fois qu'ils le connaîtraient un peu. Steve et Phil en étaient la preuve vivante.

Avec un soupir contenu, Loki revint fourrager ses mains dans les cheveux noirs indisciplinés de son fils.

XXX

Loki contint un rire quand il vit cela se produire.

Hadrian s'était réveillé quelques minutes avant et avait en quelque sorte engagé une conversation avec Tony Stark.

Le millionnaire avait été un peu méfiant au début, car il n'aimait pas vraiment beaucoup les enfants. Mais quand il vit l'intelligence du petit gars, il décida qu'il prendrait le fils du dieu de la malice sous son aile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki pouvait voir la même tendresse dans ses yeux quand il regardait Hadrian que celle de Steve et Coulson.

La même chose arriva quelques minutes plus tard, quand Banner rejoint la conversation. Le scientifique avait été extatique quand l'Autre avait exprimé dans sa tête combien il aimait le petit enfant.

Le chemin vers la Tour se passa avec Hadrian se faisant câliner par son père, pendant qu'il écoutait avec ravissement Tony lui expliquer les bases de la mécanique, Banner ajoutant des choses ici et là. L'enfant ne savait même pas qu'il ne devrait pas être en mesure de comprendre la moitié des choses qui lui était enseigné.

XXX

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage commun de la Tour des Avengers et firent en sorte que JARVIS scanne l'endroit et augmente la sécurité, juste au cas où.

Puis, l'homme de fer, comme Loki et Thor l'appelaient parfois, se dirigea vers une boite et pris quelques vêtements avant de demander à Hadrian de se changer.

Loki fut complètement abasourdi quand Tony avoua que l'étage de Loki était maintenant rempli de choses pour enfants, comme des vêtements, des livres, des jouets et tout autres choses auxquels il avait pensé.

Loki fut sur le point de protester quand Tony le coupa en disant qu'il avait plus qu'assez d'argent et personne, pas même les dépenses des Avengers, ne pourraient l'épuiser, donc les dépenses pour Hadrian étaient en fait l'une des meilleurs closes qu'il pouvait faire.

Après cela, le dieu de la magie regarda le visage totalement sérieux de l'homme de fer et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans une telle situation.

« Merci. »

XXX

 _23 Septembre_

« Tony ? »

Tony regarda le petit enfant observant attentivement alors que Tony lui expliquait comment construire un petit robot inoffensif. C'était facile d'oublier qu'il était seulement un enfant compte tenu de la facilité dont il retenait ce qu'ils lui apprenaient.

« Oui, munchkin ? »

« Penses-tu que grand-mère et grand-père m'aiment toujours ? »

Tony laissa le robot presque terminer sur la table de travail et se retourna pour regarder Hadrian.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? »

« Ca fait tellement longtemps. »

Tony soupira. Il n'avait pas eu la meilleure des enfances. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas eu une aussi mauvaise qu'Hadrian. Eh bien, on ne pouvait même pas la comparer à celle d'Hadrian. Il avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais il avait été plus ou moins ignoré par ses parents. Il n'était pas bon avec les sentiments parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu personne pour les lui apprendre. Mais il pourrait essayer.

« Eh bien, de ce que je sais, il t'ont cherché pendant tout ce temps. Pourquoi l'auraient-il fait s'ils ne t'aimaient pas ? »

Il sut qu'il avait bien fait quand Hadrian lui sourit, un peu timidement, et il lui sourit en retour.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

Tony sentit ses yeux s'adoucirent. Cet enfant n'avait pas connu Iron Man ou Tony Stark avant de le rencontrer. Son point de vue n'était pas biaiser. Il avait rencontré Tony, et rien d'autre. Et voilà tout ce qui comptait pour Hadrian : Tony. Pas de Stark ni d'Iron Man. Et pourtant, il aimait assez Tony pour qu'il lui manque.

« Ce ne sera pas trop long, Hadrian. En un rien de temps, tu seras de retour. Ton père te l'a promis. »

« Il l'a fait. » Sourit l'enfant, heureux.

« Ouais. Mais… » Tony hésita avant d'ébouriffé ses cheveux. « Tu vas me manquer aussi, munchkin. Maintenant, allons-y, nous pourrions terminer le robot plus tard. J'ai une nouvelle blague que je veux essayer. Clint, Steve ou Thor ? »

« Oncle Thor. » Ricana l'enfant avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

Yep, définitivement fils du dieu de la malice.

XXX

 _1 Octobre_

Thor, Loki et Hadrian se tenaient ensemble au sommet de la Tour Avengers. Il y avait eu quelques problèmes avec la détention des Dursley qui les avaient retardés de quelques semaines, mais les protections de Loki avait gardé tout sorcier bien loin d'eux et cela avait été résolu.

Ils partaient pour Asgard.

Thor reviendrait bientôt récupéré les Dursley pour Asgard après avoir pris les dispositions avec son père, mais Loki et Hadrian devraient y rester jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment un peu.

Ils n'en étaient pas vraiment heureux. Loki avait collaboré avec les Avengers pendant un certain temps et, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Clint et Tony. Hadrian, de son côté, semblait s'entendre incroyablement bien avec chacun d'entre eux, ce qui ne devrait pas surprendre Loki. Il avait tissé des liens avec eux au cours des deux dernières semaines et était triste de devoir quitter ses nouveaux amis.

Bien qu'Hadrian n'aimait pas vraiment trop être touché, il donna à chacun des Avengers une forte étreinte. Même l'austère Directeur Fury, qui semblait fondre quand il s'agissait d'Hadrian - et dieu sait qu'il se faisait taquiner pour ça - en reçu un.

Et maintenant, il était temps de partir.

« Prends soin de toi, munchkin. Et assures-toi de prendre beaucoup de souvenirs. » Dit Stark, obtenant une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Natasha.

Hadrian ricana, se souvenant de la caméra que Tony lui avait offert pour qu'il puisse prendre de photos à chaque fois qu'il jouerait une blague, et hocha la tête.

Le millionnaire cligna de l'œil vers lui et Loki poussa un long soupire de souffrance. Honnêtement, Stark était presque pire que lui. C'était lui qui était censé corrompre son fils.

S'il était sincère, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Ces deux-là ensemble étaient vraiment un mal de tête.

Secouant la tête, Loki prit Hadrian, sachant que sinon il tomberait par terre dès qu'ils apparaîtraient de l'autre côté du Bifrost. Il devrait s'y habituer avant de pouvoir l'utiliser et rester debout.

Thor sourit à ses amis et leur dit au revoir de cette voix tonnante et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

« Es-tu prêt, fils ? » Demanda Loki en regardant Hadrian.

Des yeux verts brillants se tournèrent vers lui et l'enfant hocha la tête avec un sourire timide. Loki hocha la tête doucement et, comme un seul homme, lui et son frère levèrent les yeux vers le ciel.

« Heimdall ! Ouvre le Bifrost ! »


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut !

Ahah vous l'attendiez hein ?! Eh bien il est là ! Vu le temps qu'a mis le 2 à sortir, vous aurez peut-être besoin de relire le 1, je l'ai corrigé, normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir de fautes, enfin, vous me direz !

 **Bêta :** Pour l'instant seul la moitié du chapitre a été corriger, par **Karozthor the Necromagus** que je remercie !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Quand ils arrivèrent et que le Bïfrost se referma, Loki fut reconnaissant d'être en train de porter son fils. L'enfant serait tombé face contre terre, si son air étourdi ne le trompait pas.

« Oh, c'est vrai, tu n'as vraiment jamais vu le Bïfrost, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant secoua un peu la tête et continua à regarder autour lui avec émerveillement. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la vue de la grande silhouette d'un homme à la lourde armure d'or.

L'homme s'inclina à moitié et les salua, ses yeux se posant sur Hadrian presque immédiatement.

« Prince Hadrian, permettez-moi d'être le premier à vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Asgard. »

Hadrian sourit timidement et murmura un petit 'merci' qui adoucit légèrement les yeux du sévère gardien, même si son visage resta impassible.

« Il y a des chevaux dehors qui vous attendent, mes Princes. »

Thor et Loki hochèrent la tête vers l'homme et partirent avec un adieu. Comme Heimdall l'avait dit, il y avait deux chevaux à l'extérieur et ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour les chevaucher.

Hadrian dos à la poitrine de Loki et l'homme sourit en voyant la main de son fils planer au-dessus de la crinière du cheval.

« Tu peux le toucher. Il ne va pas te mordre. » Chuchota Loki.

Hadrian sourit et caressa l'animal avant de se blottir dans la poitrine du dieu, regardant cependant toujours autour de lui avec de grands yeux alors qu'ils semblaient s'approcher de plus en plus près de la ville.

XXX

Loki descendit rapidement du cheval et aida son enfant apeuré à faire de même. Au lieu d'un groupe de serviteurs comme ils s'y attendaient, ils avaient trouvé le Trio Palatin et Lady Sif eux-mêmes en train de les attendre.

« Thor ! Bon retour ! » Dit Volstagg de son habituelle voix tonnante.

« Comme c'est bon de vous revoir en ce jour radieux, mes amis ! » Répondit le dieu du tonnerre.

« Ton retour est sans aucun doute un jour radieux. Tes parents seront heureux de te voir. Et les dames aussi. » Plaisanta Fandral.

« Ce n'est pas mon retour qui apporte la joie cette fois, Fandral. » Dit Thor avec un sourire énorme.

Le Trio Palatin et Sif le regardèrent avec confusion. Cependant, ils comprirent vite et furent sans voix lorsqu'ils réalisèrent finalement qu'il y avait un enfant présent.

L'enfant avait une chevelure noire soyeuse, une peau pâle et de beaux yeux vert émeraude. Il se cachait à moitié derrière les jambes du dieu de la tromperie, ses petites mains en poings sur son pantalon noir et sa tête regardant timidement les guerriers présents.

Sous le regard de tous, Hadrian se cacha davantage derrière son père, qui le regardait avec douceur et il lui mit la main sur la tête.

« C'est impossible… Se pourrait il que...? » Chuchota Sif.

Hogun regarda Thor pour confirmation, qu'il obtint quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'est un jour radieux à Asgard quand tous ses princes rentrent enfin chez eux. Mes amis, voici mon neveu, le Prince Hadrian Lokison. »

Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eu que le silence. Puis, Sif s'avança vers Loki et tomba sur un genou devant l'enfant.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Prince Hadrian. Bon retour. »

L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil de derrière les jambes de son père et cligna des yeux avant de donner un petit sourire, tout en serrant nerveusement le pantalon du dieu dans ses petits poings.

« Merci, Lady Sif. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent à ses paroles et elle repensa à tout ce qui avait été dit, mais elle ne se souvint pas que son nom ait été mentionné une seule fois.

« Comment ? » Souffla la guerrière.

« Hadrian a ce que les Midgardiens appellent une 'mémoire idatique'. » Répondit Thor en tâtonnant avec ce terme peu familier. « Il se souvient de tout depuis sa naissance. »

« Une mémoire eidétique, Thor. » Corrigea Loki en levant les yeux. « Mais oui, c'est essentiellement ce que ça veut dire. »

Sif se tourna de nouveau vers l'enfant.

« Alors tu te souviens de moi ? »

« Tu étais toujours avec grand-mère quand elle me racontait des histoires. » Dit l'enfant avec un petit signe de tête.

« C'est vrai. » Répondit Sif en souriant.

En tant que garde de la Reine, elle avait souvent été présente lorsque Frigga racontait une nouvelle histoire à son petit-fils.

« Je pense qu'il serait sage que nous vous escortions jusqu'à la salle du trône, de peur que la Reine apprenne que nous avons empêché son petit-fils de la voir une seconde de plus que nécessaire. »

« Tu as raison, bien sûr, Lady Sif. » Tonna Thor.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'une femme, Thor. » Plaisanta un ami du dieu du tonnerre. « Ton séjour à Midgard t'a transformé en une grande mauviette. »

« J'aimerais te voir aller à l'encontre de ma mère, mon ami. » Répondit Thor sans se soucier de ses mots taquins.

Fandral –ou du moins Hadrian pensait qu'il s'agissait de Fandral car il n'avait jamais vu l'homme qu'en coup de vent quand il vivait à Asgard– frissonna à l'idée de s'opposer d'une quelconque manière à la Reine.

La Reine était belle et douce, mais elle pouvait aussi être la femme la plus effrayante au monde. Même Lady Sif ne lui faisait pas si peur.

« Ne faisons pas attendre tes parents, Thor. »

Loki secoua la tête et reprit son enfant dans ses bras avant de suivre son frère qui riait ainsi que ses amis.

Hadrian reposa la tête sur l'épaule de son père et essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point il était nerveux à l'idée de revoir ses grands-parents. Le réconfort de Tony l'avait considérablement calmé, mais il n'était pas sur le point de revoir ses grands-parents à ce moment-là.

Son regard se dirigea vers Lady Sif, qui marchait un pas derrière eux. La guerrière lui fit un petit sourire et Hadrian le lui rendit. Grand-mère et Lady Sif lui raconteraient-elles encore des histoires ?

XXX

Le retour d'Hadrian fut accueilli avec les larmes de sa grand-mère et une main douce sur son épaule de son grand-père.

L'enfant ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, mais son père avait semblé se méfier de laisser le Roi s'approcher de lui. L'homme plus âgé avait l'air un peu triste à ce sujet.

Le plus jeune Prince était actuellement dans les bras de sa grand-mère, se sentant plutôt content malgré ses craintes antérieures de ne plus être aimé. Il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas.

« … Il y a tant de chose que nous avons à faire. Tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements –nous devrions contacter le tailleur royal– de nouveaux jouets… Des anniversaires ! Nous avons raté tellement d'anniversaires… »

Hadrian parut bouleversé par sa démonstration inhabituelle d'émotion débordante. Voyant cela, Loki décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

« D'abord Hadrian doit être examiné par un guérisseur.

« Un guérisseur ? »

La tête de la Reine se releva si vite que Loki pensa presque avoir imaginé qu'elle avait baissé la tête pour regarder son enfant.

« Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de voir un guérisseur ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un éclat dur dans ses jolis yeux bleus.

Pour une fois, Thor choisit de se taire et de laisser son frère parler. Il gérerait beaucoup mieux la situation ; il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Cependant, Loki eut une autre vision des choses.

« Je suis sûr que Thor pourra expliquer la situation pendant que j'emmène Hadrian à l'aile des guérisseurs. »

Le dieu de la malice ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement revanchard devant le regard horrifié de son frère, mais ce n'était pas la raison principale pour laquelle il voulait qu'il soit celui qui explique tout à leurs parents. Il n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur à faire face au tumulte qui en résulterait et il était pressé qu'un guérisseur Asgardien jette un œil à son enfant.

Gardant cela à l'esprit, Loki s'approcha et prit son fils dans ses bras. Le petit Prince se mit à l'aise dans les bras de son père et sourit timidement à ses grands-parents, leur faisant signe par-dessus l'épaule du dieu alors qu'ils sortaient.

Ils n'étaient même pas à deux couloirs de la salle du trône que Sif les rattrapa. Loki leva un sourcil vers elle.

« La Reine m'a demandé de vous accompagner et de vous aider pour tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. »

« Elle t'a ordonné de nous surveiller et de lui dire tout ce que le guérisseur dira. » Traduit Loki d'une voix plutôt sèche.

La femme haussa les épaules. C'était fondamentalement la même chose.

XXX

« ….devra suivre un régime spécifique pour atteindre le poids qu'il devrait avoir. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour les cicatrices. Il y a une pommade qui pourrait les estomper un peu, mais il les aura toujours. Sinon, il semble en bonne santé, considérant sa situation.

Loki écoutait le guérisseur tout en gardant un œil sur Hadrian. Ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la porte à demi fermée, alors que l'enfant était assis sur un lit. Lady Sif le divertissait en ce moment avec des récits de ses batailles avec Thor et le Trio Palatin.

Il était furieux ne savoir que tous les dommages physiques causés par ces animaux ne pouvaient être complètement corrigés, mais ils pourraient au moins essayer.

« Et la cicatrice sur son front ? »

Le guérisseur hésita avant de répondre et Loki rétrécit les yeux.

« Ce n'est que la Protection Royale. Cela a, bien sûr, pris la forme d'un éclair en symbole de son statut d'Héritier-Prince d'Asgard dans la ligne directe de succession. »

« Et ? » Appuya Loki, sentant un 'mais' venir.

« Il y a quelques chose d'étrange à ce propos. Il sembla qu'il y ait une sorte d'énergie qui en émane et dont je ne peux pas tout à fait déterminer l'origine. »

« Est-ce que ça lui nuira ? »

« Cela n'a pas l'air de l'affecter d'une quelconque façon. »

« Y'a-t-il un moyen de l'enlever ? Juste au cas où cela serait nocif. » Soupira le dieu en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai bien peur que non. Sans savoir ce que c'est, essayer de l'enlever pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Ça pourrait… Eh bien, ça pourrait même le tuer. »

Loki se tendit et déglutit. Le rire de son enfant lui atteint les oreilles et il ferma les yeux une seconde.

« Je peux essayer de découvrir d'où cela vient, mais l'enlever n'est pas possible pour le moment. »

« Alors faites ça. »

XXX

Hadrian restait silencieux alors que le tailleur royal prenait ses mesures sous les yeux attentifs de son père et de sa grand-mère. Il était encore un peu anxieux d'être près de sa grand-mère, mais elle avait apaisé la plupart de ses craintes de rejet.

Le tailleur ne mit pas longtemps à terminer et Hadrian se descendit du tabouret sur lequel il se tenait debout.

Frigga donna au tailleur une longue liste de vêtements qu'elle voulait pour Hadrian. Loki s'approcha de lui et sourit légèrement.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que tu aimerais, Hadrian ? »

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre, incertain, mais à la fin, il finir par parler face au regard encourageant de son père.

« Pourrais-je avoir des pantalons et des T-shirts comme ceux que Tony m'a achetés ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

Loki n'hésita pas. Il se tourna immédiatement vers le tailleur et commanda des vêtements comme ceux que portait l'enfant, mais dans des couleurs différentes.

Quand l'homme partit, Loki s'agenouilla devant son fils et repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle hors de ses yeux.

« La prochaine fois que nous rendrons visite aux camarades de ton oncle, nous rapporterons certains de tes vêtements pour que nos tailleurs puissent en copier le style, d'accord ? » Dit le dieu, complètement sûr que l'homme de fer n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient.

Il n'aimait pas le genre de vêtements que portaient les Midgardiens, mais son fils les aimait et il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre son fils heureux.

Hadrian hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il avait aimé tout ce que Tony lui avait acheté, même s'il avait été submergé par le nombre de choses. Le milliardaire n'avait certainement pas hésité.

« Tu as faim, Hadrian ? » Demanda sa grand-mère. « Le déjeuner sera bientôt servi et tu es beaucoup trop maigre. »

L'enfant rougit et se cacha derrière son père, qui lâcha un doux sourire amusé avant de faire sortir son enfant et se mère de la pièce.

XXX

Odin et Thor étaient en profonde conversation quand le reste de la famille entra.

Ils parlaient des préparatifs à faire avant d'amener la famille Dursley à Asgard afin qu'ils soient jugés, mais ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils virent Loki, Frigga et Hadrian.

Le petit Hadrian était dans les bras de son père, le visage sur son épaule et clairement épuisé.

Frigga alla s'asseoir à côté de son mari alors que Loki s'asseyait à côté de Thor avec son fils sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, les serviteurs se mirent à servir.

Voyant que Loki tenait Hadrian assez occupé en remplissant son assiette d'aliments recommandés par la guérisseur, Frigga en profita pour parler à son mari.

« Tu as fini les préparatifs ? » Demanda Frigga.

« Presque, ma chère. Nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion que les Jötuns devaient également s'impliquer, alors nous devrons envoyer un émissaire à Jötunheim avant d'aller plus loin dans les préparatifs. Après ça, tout sera prêt pour que Thor retourne à Midgard et les ramène. »

« Bien. Il est temps qu'ils paient pour leurs crimes. »

Le Roi d'Asgard frissonna presque devant le regard froid de sa femme. Elle était la femme la plus belle et la plus effrayante qu'il connaissait, et il l'aimait d'autant plus pour cela.

XXX

Cette nuit-là, Loki montra sa propre chambre à son fils. Celle d'Hadrian était encore en train d'être aménagé, reliée à sa chambre par une porte selon ses instructions, de sorte qu'ils devraient partager la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

Non pas que Loki s'en plaignait.

Ses appartements personnels étaient, franchement, magnifiques. Il fallait s'y attendre pour la royauté Asgardienne. Cependant, Hadrian était trop fatigué pour s'occuper des détails et Loki bien trop habitué à se payer des appartements luxueux.

Le Jötun aida son fils à se changer et le conduisit à l'énorme lit.

« Papa. »

« Oui ? » Demanda Loki alors qu'il bordait l'enfant qui baillait.

« Pourquoi suis-je un Prince de Jötunheim ? »

Loki demeura figé une seconde, ayant oublié le manque de connaissances de son fils concernant leurs ancêtres et sa promesse de lui expliquer une fois de retour à la sécurité d'Asgard.

« Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. »

Hadrian hocha la tête avec enthousiasme alors même que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un autre bâillement silencieux. Soupirant fortement, le dieu s'assit sur le bord du lit et s'affaira à lisser les couvertures couvrant son fils alors qu'il se demandait par où commencer.

« Il y a si longtemps que peu de personnes ne s'en souviennent, deux royaumes sont entrés en guerre. Asgard était le royaume d'un peuple acclamé comme des dieux, forts et honorables. Jötunheim abritait de grands et forts guerriers façonnant la glace comme si c'était l'air qu'ils respiraient et méprisant la faiblesse par-dessus tout. » Loki s'arrêta, essayant de trouver les mots requis. « Avant la guerre contre les Géants de Glace, Asgard avait conquis royaume après royaume, et les gouvernait équitablement comme s'ils étaient leur propre peuple. Puis, Jötunheim a tenté de conquérir Midgard. »

« La Terre ? » Interrompit Hadrian d'une petite voix. « Les Géants de Glace la voulaient ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mon chéri. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand ils ont attaqué, le Roi et l'armée d'Asgard les ont combattus. Ils les ont chassés de Midgard et de tous les autres royaumes, vers leurs terres gelées. » Loki s'arrêta pour respirer profondément et retira quelques mèches de cheveux des yeux de l'enfant. « La dernière bataille s'est déroulée à Jötunheim et Asgard a gagné la guerre en envahissant le temple Jötun et en prenant leur artefact le plus puissant, l'Ecrin des Hivers d'Antan, qui leur permettait de voyager entre les royaumes comme le fait le Bïfrost. (1) »

Hadrian écoutait avec enthousiasme, sa fatigue oubliée pendant un moment, alors qu'il se perdait dans l'histoire.

« Cependant, l'Ecrin n'est pas la seule chose que le Roi prit aux Jötuns. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, le Roi trouva un bébé, petit et bleu. C'était le fils du Roi Jötun, Laufey, abandonné au temple parce qu'il était né petit, et selon les croyances Jötun, faible. »

Loki ricana presque à l'idée qu'une race aussi avancée puisse avoir des croyances aussi rétrogrades. Si Laufey ne l'avait pas rejeté, il aurait eu un fils avec une forte magie. Comme Asgard, Jötunheim accordait plus d'importance à la force physique qu'à la possibilité d'une force magique.

« Le Roi Odin, croyant pouvoir un jour unir les deux royaumes grâce à cet enfant, l'amena à Asgard. Avec de la magie, il cacha les origines du bébé, même à l'enfant lui-même et l'éleva aux côté de son vrai fils, Thor. »

Les yeux d'Hadrian s'élargirent de compréhension.

« Tu es un Jötun ? »

Loki grimaça au mot, mais hocha néanmoins de la tête.

Ne trouver que de la curiosité dans les yeux de son fils après avoir fait face au mépris de leur peuple, était comme un baume apaisant sur son âme blessée.

« Alors, je suis aussi un Jötun ? »

« Seulement à moitié, mon chéri. Tu es moitié Jötun, moitié Asgardien, et je sais tu as le meilleur des deux mondes. »

« Vais-je devenir bleu ? Tu deviens bleu ? »

« Oui, je peux. » Répondit Loki en riant. « Mais je n'ai jamais pensé au fait que tu le pourrais. Je suppose qu'on le découvrira bientôt. »

Hadrian eut un sourire endormi, la fatigue se faisant connaître maintenant que l'excitation de l'histoire s'était évanouie.

Loki cligna des yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils le prenne si bien, et il se retrouva une fois de plus reconnaissant des histoires que sa mère avait racontées à Hadrian.

S'assurant que l'enfant était entièrement couvert par les couvertures, sauf sa tête, Loki se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front du petit enfant.

« Je t'aime, papa. » Murmura Hadrian en s'endormant rapidement.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon tout petit. »

Loki resta là un moment, observant la poitrine de son fils descendre et remonter alors qu'il pensait à ses origines.

Son fils avait facilement accepté leur nature avec un esprit ouvert et une bonne dose de curiosité. Il était peut-être temps que Loki fasse de même.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, Loki et Hadrian venaient de s'asseoir pour le petit déjeuner lorsqu'ils furent informés par Frigga du départ prématuré de Thor pour la Terre.

Hadrian sembla un peu déconcerté de ne pas avoir pu le voir avant son départ, mais il fut vite trop distrait pour s'y attarder en voyant Loki empiler de la nourriture dans son assiette, gardant à l'esprit le régime que le guérisseur lui avait recommandé.

Hadrian regarda l'assiette rempli avec de grands yeux, avant de regarder son père, et l'homme ne put s'empêcher de rire à son expression.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tout manger, Hadrian. Mange ce que tu peux et laisse le reste. »

Le soulagement qu'il ressentit fut clair sur son visage avant qu'il prenne la fourchette et apporte de la viande à sa bouche.

Alors que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils avaient sorti Hadrian des mains des Dursley et qu'il était l'heure du dîner, Stark avait voulu commander de la pizza, tandis que Rogers avait soutenu que ce n'était pas un bon repas pour un enfant.

Ignorant les deux hommes, Barton avait demandé à Hadrian ce qu'il voulait avoir, pour apprendre qu'il n'avait jamais mangé de pizza. Tout le monde s'était tu à ces paroles.

D'après ce que Loki avait compris, ne jamais avoir mangé de pizza après avoir vécu si longtemps sur Terre était presque inouï.

Cette découverte avait suscité une série de question sur ce que les Dursley lui avaient permis de manger, ce qui consistait en une courte liste d'aliments dégoûtants et pauvres en nutriments et en une quantité alarmante.

Stark, ses mains se serrant en poings dans une fureur dissimulée, avait souri à l'enfant avant de commander toutes sortes de plats à emporter.

Hadrian n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, mais il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à goûter tout ce qu'il y avait, même quand il découvrait qu'il n'aimait pas quelque chose. Son plaisir face à une chose aussi simple avait été contagieux.

Loki détourna le regard pour cacher sa tristesse et ressentit une certaine reconnaissance envers Sif lorsqu'elle engagea l'enfant dans une discussion sur la différence entre Midgard et Asgard.

« Alors, mon frère est parti les chercher ? »

« Oui, il semblait impatient de les amener devant la justice Asgardienne. Surtout après la nuit dernière… »

« Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? » Demande Loki avec un froncement de sourcils.

Frigga et Odin échangèrent un regard avant que sa mère ne place ses mains sur ses genoux et décide de laisser parler son mari.

« Le peuple réclame du sang au nom de son jeune Prince. Il n'y a aucun doute que le résultat sera la peine de mort. »

« Non ! » S'exclama Loki.

Tout le monde à la table fut surpris par le cri du Jötun et il dut serrer la mâchoire pour remplacer son expression orageuse par une expression plus sereine.

« Papa ? »

« Désolé, Hadrian, j'ai juste été surpris. » Apaisa le dieu en caressant les cheveux noirs et soyeux de l'enfant. « Retourne à ta nourriture. »

L'enfant eut l'air dubitatif, mais il obéit et retourna à son assiette et reprit sa conversation avec Lady Sif.

Une fois qu'il fut assez distrait, Loki se retourna vers le Roi et la Reine surpris et baissa la voix.

« Ils ne peuvent pas recevoir la peine de mort. »

« Tu ne veux pas faire couler leur sang ? » Demanda Odin, le regardant attentivement de son seule œil visible comme s'il ne le croyait pas tout à fait.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Contra Loki d'une voix caressante. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils trouvent un répit dans une mort rapide. Ils ont fait souffrir mon fils pendant des années et ils devraient souffrir en conséquence. » Développa le dieu. « Quelqu'un a-t-il été envoyé à Jötunheim ? Mon frère ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. »

« Le Trio Palatin est parti tôt ce matin. » Expliqua Frigga. « Ils devraient être de retour à midi si tout se passe bien. Tout sera prêt quand Thor reviendra. »

Une petite main tirant sur ses vêtements lui fit baisser les yeux dans ceux timides et brillants de son fils.

« Quand est-ce qu'oncle Thor reviendra ? » Demanda Hadrian après avoir été attiré par le nom de Thor.

« Bientôt, mon chéri. Bientôt. »

XXX

« Papa ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon petit Prince ? »

« Où est Alana ? »

« Alana ? »

Loki se souvint du serpent que son fils avait eu quand il était enfant. Elle avait été un ajout inattendu dans leur foyer.

 _''Loki avait décidé d'emmener Hadrian voir le marché à l'extérieur de leur palais et ils avaient déjà visité des stands remplis de bonbons, de jouets et de vêtements._

 _C'est alors qu'il parlait à l'un des vendeurs que l'enfant laissa glisser sa main de la sienne et se s'éloigna. Quand il le remarqua, Loki paniqua._

 _Le Prince appela les gardes pour chercher son fils disparu. Après presque une demi-heure, Loki entendit des rires et des sifflements venant de l'arrière de l'une des échoppes près de l'endroit où il avait vu Hadrian pour la dernière fois, il s'approcha pour trouver le tout-petit assis sur le sol avec un serpent enroulé autour de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une écharpe et sifflant dans sa direction._

 _« Hadrian ! » S'exclama le dieu, inquiet. « Ne bouge pas ! »_

 _Mais l'enfant le regarda simplement et sourit avant de lui montrer le serpent._

 _« Papa ! Regarde ! »_

 _Le serpent le regarda et sortit sa langue, goûtant l'air, avant de tourner son attention vers l'enfant et d'embrasser sa joue potelée. Hadrian gloussa de nouveau et siffla, et c'est là que Loki comprit enfin ce qui s'était passé._

 _Son fils montrait des aptitudes de all-speak, qui permettait à certains dieux de parler avec les animaux. Et d'après le comportement du serpent, il ne semblait pas y avoir de danger pour lui puisqu'ils se comprenaient._

 _Après la peur d'avoir perdu l'enfant dans le marché et de l'avoir retrouver avec une créature mortelle autour de lui, Loki acheta le serpent. Elle ferait un bon animal de compagnie et un bon gardien pour son fils.''_

Ramené au présent par la main d'Hadrian sur sa manche, Loki le regarda et sourit.

« Elle est toujours dans notre palais ; les serviteurs ont été chargés de s'occuper d'elle. » Expliqua-t-il. « Elle a été plutôt désemparée après ta disparition et elle ne permet à personne de l'approcher, si ce n'est pour avoir sa nourriture. Je la ferai amener ici, si tu le souhaites. »

L'enfant hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Oui, elle avait été une bonne gardienne et Loki s'assurerait qu'elle reprenne cette position.

XXX

Loki fronça les sourcils lorsque sa mère emmena Hadrian avec elle à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait voir où il en était et engager un tuteur approprié à son niveau.

Le dieu n'avait aucun doute qu'elle serait surprise ; l'homme de fer l'avait certainement été.

Cependant, il n'aimait pas être séparé de son fils. Il n'avait pas aimé cela sur Midgard, même en sachant que les Avengers préféreraient donner leur vie plutôt que de laisser son enfant souffrir, et il n'aimait pas non plus ça à Asgard, même en sachant que sa famille et ses gardes feraient la même chose.

Le Jötun se remua avant qu'on ne le surprenne figé ainsi. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se retrouvait seul en présence d'Odin.

« Mon frère est de retour, alors ? »

« Oui. Heimdall a annoncé son retour. Il amène les prisonniers dans une cellule. »

« Pourquoi ne pas les faire venir ici immédiatement ? » Demanda Loki, son froncement de sourcils se renforçant.

« Le Trio Palatins a des nouvelles qu'il faut d'abord écouter. »

« Ils sont aussi de retour ? Ca leur a pris plus de temps que prévu. »

« En effet. Je suis sûr qu'ils en expliquerons la raison. »

Loki humma, mais ne dit rien d'autre. Il ne regarda même pas Odin, au lieu de ça, il garda ses yeux fixés sur la porte alors qu'il se tenait rigidement sur l'estrade à quelques mètres du Roi.

Il ignora le souvenir du regard perçant que Frigga leur avait envoyé à tous les deux avant de les laisser seuls, ou la façon dont l'oeil d'Odin était fixé sur lui comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Loki… »

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide contrôlée.

Odin soupira, mais le dieu de la malice ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Loki, mon fils, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je ne suis pas ton fils. » Répondit le jeune dieu. « Et il n'y a rien à dire. »

Un autre soupir. Le Jötun grinça des dents. Il ne supportait pas d'être traité comme s'il était un enfant indiscipliné.

« Loki… »

« Tu veux parler ? » Dit sèchement l'homme aux cheveux noirs en se retournant d'un mouvement de ses talons, son visage passant de sa façade calme à un masque de fureur. « Très bien dans ce cas. Parlons. Parlons de la façon dont tu m'a menti toute ma vie, me faisant croire que j'étais quelque chose je n'étais pas, me réprimandant d'être différent, de penser différemment et de me comporter différemment alors que, eh bien, surprise, suprise, je _suis_ différent. Et si nous parlions de la fois où tu as laissé les Géants de Glace attaquer mon palais sans offrir aucun soutien militaire, ce qui servit finalement à me faire perdre mon fils pendant six ans et à l'envoyer dans cet enfer sur Midgard en compagnie de ces animaux ? » Il ne laissa pas Odin l'interrompre comme il avait l'air de vouloir le faire ; il était en plein élan et il n'allait pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. « Et si nous parlions du fait que tu n'ais même pas remarquer que l'homme que tu prétends avoir comme fils était contrôlé quand il a attaqué une autre planète -celle où il pensait que son fils perdu avait échoué, en fait- et que tu lui ait simplement reproché de l'avoir fait ? Tu veux en parler ? »

L'Asgardien sembla vieillir devant ses yeux à chaque mot prononcé par le jeune dieu.

« Je reconnais que j'ai fait quelques erreurs… »

« Quelques erreurs ? C'est de cette façon qu'on les appelle maintenant ? »

« Tu n'es pas exempts de blâme, non plus ! » Tonna le Roi en se levant sur ses pieds. « Oui, j'ai fait des erreurs, mais toi aussi, Loki ! »

Le dieu de la malice se rétracta comme s'il avait été frappé, mais la fureur sur son visage ne disparut pas.

« Tu n'étais pas contrôlé quand tu as laissé ces géants de Glace entrer dans Asgard pour empêcher le couronnement de ton frère ! Ou quand tu as tué Laufey et essayé de détruire Jötunheim ! »

« Non… Non, je ne l'étais pas, mais je l'ai fait parce que Thor n'était pas prêt à être Roi et que tu n'écoutais pas ! Et les Géants de Glace sont la raison pour laquelle Hadrian a disparu ! » Cria le plus jeune en retour. « Mais quand j'étais contrôlé, tu n'as même pas pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière mes actions ! »

« Que voulais-tu que je croie ? Tes antécédents n'inspiraient pas vraiment la confiance, Loki. »

« Je voulais que tu te comportes comme un père le devrait ! Mais c'était apparemment trop demander parce que tu n'as pas douté une seconde que l'ambition et la vengeance étaient mes seules motivations ! Tu n'as même pas remarqué que mes yeux étaient différents. S'il n'y avait pas eu maman, je serait encore en train de pourrir dans une cellule ! »

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, évaluant à la fois ce qui avait été dit et ce qui ne l'avait pas été.

« Mes erreurs sont plus graves que ce je voulais voir. » Soupira le vieux dieu. « Bien que cela n'excuse pas tes actions passées, Loki, je peux aussi voir que tu as raison. Je t'ai laissé tomber en tant que père plusieurs fois maintenant. Que pourrais-je faire pour racheter les erreurs d'un vieil homme ? »

Loki le fixa d'un regard vide, sa magie l'avertissant de la proximité de personnes.

« Rien. Tu ne peux rien faire maintenant. » Dit-il finalement avant de se retourner pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

Le Trio Palatin s'agenouilla et chacun d'entre eux porta une main sur sa poitrine en signe de respect devant le Père de Toute Chose. Apparemment arrivé avec eux, Thor se tenait à leur côté. Le Prince était pour une fois sérieux et ses yeux alternaient entre son père et son frère avec une acuité inhabituelle.

« Mon fils, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé à Midgard. » Salua doucement Odin, les émotions précédentes mises de côté au profit des affaires les plus urgentes.

« Plus ou moins. » Répondit le dieu du tonnerre avec un demi-sourire demi-grimace. « Fury a été heureux de nous confier les Dursley, l'homme de fer nous a donné des choses pour Hadrian et l'équipe a hâte de le revoir. Le SHIELD est toujours en train de surveiller cette personne, Dumbledoor. »

Loki ne prit pas la peine de corriger le nom mutilé.

« Et pourtant tu n'as pas l'air heureux, mon frère. »

« Ils n'ont pas renoncé à l'enfant Dursley. » Avoua-t-il avec un petit froncement de sourcils. « Ils l'ont envoyé dans un lieu pour punir les enfants de Midgard. Nous sommes parvenus à un accord. S'il ne devient pas une partie productive de la société, il sera confié à notre garde à l'âge de dix-huit ans. »

Loki n'en fut pas content, mais la promesse d'une futur chance de se venger réussi à l'apaiser. Et s'il le souhaitait, il savait qu'il pourrait rendre visite à Midgard et trouver le garçon.

« Tu as les deux autres ? » Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

« Oui, je les ai laissés dans les cachots. Les gardes ont été heureux de les accueillir. » Sourit Thor d'un air narquois.

« Et quelles nouvelles apportez-vous de Jötunheim ? » Demanda Odin au Trio Palatin.

« Les Jötuns offrent leur soutien au jeune Prince. » Répondit Fandral. « Cependant, le Roi Helblindi souhaite organiser une réunion où il pourra négocier personnellement les conditions et un nouveau Traité de Paix. »

Le dieu du mensonge cligna des yeux, surpris par le nom du nouveau Roi de Jötunheim. Apparemment, le plus jeune fils de Laufey, Helblindi, n'a pas perdu de temps pour organiser son propre couronnement au détriment de celui de son frère aîné. Ou plutôt, au détriment du cadavre de son frère aîné.

« Et qu'est-ce qui _vous_ a pris si longtemps, alors ? » Claqua Loki.

« Les Jötuns n'étaient pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire de ton enfant puisque tu as essayé et presque réussi à détruire leur royaume. » Répondit Volstagg. « Ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à décider s'ils voulaient attaquer et kidnapper le jeune Prince ou ignorer son existence, comme la tienne. »

Loki le dévisagea, mais le guerrier l'ignora et le dévisagea simplement en retour.

« Assez. » Ordonna le Roi. « La réunion sera organisée. Vous retournerez à Jötunheim et négocierez une date le plus tôt possible avec le Roi Jötun. Disposez. »

XXX

Loki regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre l'obscurité de la nuit qui semblait tout couvrir. Il avait besoin de dormir, mais il en avait été incapable dès qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

La réunion avec les Jötuns aurait lieu ce matin et il se trouvait à divaguer sur ce qui pourrait se produire.

Frottant ses yeux fatigués, le dieu de la magie jeta un dernier regard sur l'obscurité à l'extérieur et se détourna pour essayer de dormir.

Il n'eut même pas atteint le lit qu'un cri trancha le silence de la nuit.

Loki traversa rapidement la porte de la pièce voisine dès qu'il l'entendit et sa magie alluma toutes les lumières après avoir parcouru la pièce et s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de menaces cachées.

Son fils pleurait dans son sommeil, remuant et se retournant, les larmes tombant de ses yeux fermés.

Loki se précipita à ses côtés et s'agenouilla sur le lit alors que sa magie enveloppait Hadrian et le calmait avec sa chaleur et sa présence familière.

« Hadrian. » Appela-t-il. « Allez, mon chéri, réveille-toi. Hadrian… »

Les yeux verts et larmoyants s'ouvrirent lentement et Loki écarta les mèches de cheveux sombres induites de sueur avec le plus grand soin.

« Papa. »

L'enfant se jeta sur lui et le dieu l'enveloppa de ses bras de façon protectrice, pressant sa petite tête contre sa poitrine d'une main douce. Le son étouffé de ses pleurs déchira son coeur froid et il se pencha pour embrasser le haut de sa petite tête.

« Tout va bien, mon chéri. C'était juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien maintenant. »

Lentement et laborieusement, les pleurs du petit Prince se calmèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter. Les bras de Loki autour de lui se desserrèrent, mais il ne le lâcha pas complètement.

« Raconte-moi. » Demanda doucement Loki comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar.

Le petit enfant aux cheveux noirs tremblait alors qu'il reniflait et s'enfouissait davantage dans ses bras. Loki caressa lentement sa tête. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir effacer toutes ses souffrances, même si cela signifiait les endurer à sa place.

« Je pensais… Je pensais que j'étais…de retour sur Terre. » Pleura-t-il. « Que tu étais fâché contre moi et que tu m'avais laissé là-bas. Tu as dit que... tu ne voulais plus de moi… Et tu m'as laissé… J-j-je suis désolé, papa, je suis désolé ! Je serais sage, promis ! J-je serais sage ! »

Loki sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et il pressa l'enfant contre son corps. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant voit les larmes couler de son propre visage.

« Non, Hadrian, non. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. » Sa respiration était difficile alors qu'il essayait de contenir sa douleur. « Je ne te quitterais jamais, mon enfant, mon tout petit. Jamais. Je préférerais mourir que d'autoriser qui que ce soit de t'enlever à moi. »

Un frisson secoua le petit corps dans ses bras et le moitié Jötun se mit soudain à lutter, essayant en vain de se libérer.

« Non, papa ! Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ! »

« Calme-toi, Hadrian. » L'apaisa l'homme. « Je ne laisserais jamais personne te prendre ou te blesser, je les combattrais de toutes mes forces, mais je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que je ne te quitte jamais. »

« Je promets que je serais sage, papa. »

Loki secoua la tête tristement et essuya discrètement ses larmes avant de se pencher en arrière et de remonter le menton d'Hadrian pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas, mon fils ? » Le petit Prince avait l'air confus, les yeux rouges et le visage couvert de larmes. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois sage. » Les yeux d'Hadrian s'élargirent, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Je suis ton père, Hadrian, et je t'aime. Je veux que tu ais tout ce que tu veux ; je veux que tu sois tout ce que tu veux. Si tu voulais voir le monde brûler ou que les étoiles t'adorent, je t'aimerais toujours autant que si tu voulais être un guerrier ou un érudit, et je t'aiderais à atteindre ton objectif au mieux de mes capacités. »

« Mais- mais ils ont dit… ils ont dit que les mauvais garçons ne méritaient pas d'être aimés. »

« N'avions-nous pas déjà convenu que quoi que ces animaux aient fait ou dit, c'était mal ? » Chuchota Loki avec un petit sourire doux qu'il réservait à son fils ; il tendit la main pour essuyer les larmes fraîches qui coulaient des yeux de l'enfant. « Et puis tu n'es pas un mauvais garçon, loin de là. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive. Tu pourrais être le pire des être de tout l'univers que je t'aimerais encore plus que tout. Tu es mon fils, mon petit Prince, la lumière de ma vie, Hadrian, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Sans voix et épuisé, l'enfant cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois et trois fois, avant qu'un sourire timide et fatigué n'étire ses lèvres et qu'il se penche contre sa poitrine.

Avec un soupir, Loki posa une main sur son dos et embrassa sa tête avant de l'étendre sur le lit mou.

« Dors, Hadrian, et souviens-toi qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais te faire de mal. »

« Papa, puis-je… puis-je dormir avec toi ? »

Sans attendre, l'homme pris son fils et le porta dans sa propre chambre où il déplaça les couvertures et l'installa soigneusement.

En bordant l'enfant, comme il le faisait tous les soirs, il se mit à rire en le voyant à demi enterré dans les couvertures avec ses cheveux noirs se dressant dans toutes les directions.

« Dors, Hadrian. Aucun cauchemar ne perturbera ton repos. »

XXX

Le soleil semblait se lever à la vitesse d'un escargot derrière les montagnes pour le dieu de la magie insomniaque. Il était inquiet et avait passé la nuit à veiller sur son fils, s'assurant qu'il n'avait plus de cauchemars.

L'heure du petit-déjeuner était arrivé et Hadrian ne semblait pas près de se réveiller de sitôt.

Le dieu l'aida à s'habiller et le porta pour l'amener à la salle du petit-déjeuner après qu'il se soit à moitié endormi en marchant trop près de la porte.

Cependant, toute fatigue disparu une fois qu'il vit Thor assis à table pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Oncle Thor ! »

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage du blond au cri et le Prince Asgardien se leva pour les saluer.

« Mon neveu ! » Salua l'homme, qui le prit des bras de Loki pour l'envelopper d'une étreinte prudente, conscient de la fragilité de l'enfant.

« Quand es-tu revenu ? Qu'as-tu fait sur Terre ? As-tu vu Tony ? Et les autres ? Comment vont-ils ? »

Thor se mit à rire devant toutes ces questions et ébouriffa ses cheveux alors que son père le récupérait.

« Doucement, mon chéri. » Gloussa Loki. « Ton oncle a déjà assez de mal à répondre à une seule question ; ne rendons pas les choses plus difficiles pour lui. »

Hadrian rougit légèrement tandis que Thor râlait de la pique de son frère envers son intelligence, mais le Prince blond ne répliqua pas et le prit avec bonhomie. Leurs parents ne le manquèrent pas.

« Allez, gros lourdeau. Tu pourras répondre à Hadrian pendant qu'on prend le petit-déjeuner. » Dit Loki en plaçant l'enfant sur une chaise et en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Je veux dire, si faire les deux choses en même temps n'est pas trop pour toi. »

« Oh, Loki, Hulk te salue. Il a dit qu'il avait hâte de tout casser avec toi. »

Loki cacha un frisson et regarda son frère souriant avec dégoût.

« Toujours si violent, mon frère. N'importe qui croirait que tu as grandi dans la jungle. »

Hadrian regardait les deux adultes avec confusion, mais il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul. De toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, seuls les deux frères semblaient comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

« Les garçons, prenons au moins le petit-déjeuner en paix. » Gronda Frigga.

Loki roula simplement des yeux et empila de la nourriture dans leurs assiettes, mais l'attention de son fils était toujours sur son frère.

« Oncle Thor ? Tu as vu Tony et les autres Avengers ? »

« Oh, en effet, je les ai vu ! Mes camarades te saluent, et tu leur manque dans la tour. » Cela fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'enfant. « Ils sont tous en bonne santé, bien que l'homme de fer se plaigne de s'ennuyer dernièrement. »

« Ils me manquent aussi. » Murmura Hadrian. « On leur rendra bientôt visite, papa ? »

« Pour nous cela fait moins d'une semaine que nous sommes partis. » Répondit Loki avec amusement.

« Pour nous ? » Reprit l'enfant perspicace.

« Le temps passe différemment à Asgard. La magie permet au Roi d'Asgard de contrôler combien de temps passe en comparaison des autres royaumes. Dans le cas de Midgard, le temps passe plus lentement à Asgard. » Expliqua patiemment Loki.

« Oui, je crois que quelques mois sont passés depuis que vous êtes parti de Midgard. » Confirme Thor.

« Oh… Mais nous leur rendrons quand même visite, pas vrai, papa ? » Supplia Hadrian avec de grands yeux.

« Si cela est ton souhait. » Soupira le dieu, toujours prêt à donner tout ce que son fils voulait.

« J'allais oublier. L'homme de fer me les a donnés pour toi. » Dit Thor en poussant vers son neveu une pile de livres qui reposaient à côté de lui sur la table.

« Tony me les donne ? » Hadrian se pencha sur les livres et les déplaça pour lire les titres. « Ce sont des livres sur la mécanique ! » S'exclama-t-il en les voyant. « Regardes, papa, comme ça je pourrai continuer à apprendre ce que Tony m'apprenait ! »

« Je vois ça. » Acquiesça Loki, reconnaissant à contrecoeur la prévenance du millionnaire. « C'est gentil de sa part. »

Hadrian le regarda d'un air radieux avant de rediriger son regard vers les livres avec envie.

« Tu les liras plus tard, d'accord ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête et finit par se mettre à son petit-déjeuner sous le regard attentif de son père.

« Ca me rappelle… Tu as passé en revue tout ce dont tu as besoin hier, maman ? » Demanda Loki.

« Oui, chéri ; j'ai les tuteurs parfaits en tête, il ne me reste plus qu'à les contacter maintenant. » Répondit Frigga. « Je dois admettre que j'ai été surprise de voir à quel point Hadrian est avancé, même si maintenant que j'y repense, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Tu as toujours été un enfant intelligent et ton fils a toujours tenu de toi. »

Alors qu'Hadrian rougissait en entendant les louanges, Loki souriait fièrement et repensait à la surprise de Stark -un véritable génie- devant l'intelligence de son fils. Oui, son fils était intelligent, probablement plus que tout le monde ne le pensait.

XXX

Alors que le Roi d'Asgard saluait et échangeait des civilités avec le Roi de Jötunheim récemment arrivé, Loki ignorait les regards noirs envoyés par d'autres Jötuns et serrait l'épaule de son fils.

« Est-ce lui ? » Demanda le Roi Helblindi en regardant enfin Hadrian et en ignorant totalement l'existence même de Loki.

Ce n'était pas étonnant cependant, puisque Loki était celui ayant tué son père, Laufey, presque détruit leur planète et tué un grand nombres de Jötuns dans le processus, y compris apparemment son frère aîné et le fils et héritier dudit frère. Non pas qu'il pensait que le Jötun était très en colère à propos du dernier point, car il avait été plutôt rapide pour s'emparer de la couronne.

« Voici le jeune Hadrian Lokison, Prince d'Asgard et de Jötunheim. » Présenta bien le Père de Toute Chose.

L'enfant se tourna vers lui, la curiosité se détachant des nombreuses émotions s'affrontant sur son visage. De manière inattendue, la peur instinctive des enfants Asgardiens envers les Jötuns était absente, même si personne ne pouvait dire si cela était à cause de la présence et de la protection de son père ou de la connaissance de son propre héritage.

Helblindi l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds avec un regard aiguisé et Loki resserra son étreinte, un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des Géants de Glaces.

« Il ne ressemble pas à grand-chose. » Grogna l'un d'eux.

« Il doit tenir de son avorton de père. » Se moqua un autre.

« Un père qui a presque réussi à faire disparaître votre race de l'existence. » Contra suavement le dieu de la magie.

Alors que les Géants de Glace se crispaient et que les deux s'étant moqués grinçaient des dents dans un grognement silencieux, le Roi Jötun leur fit signe de se taire, ses yeux n'ayant pas bougé de l'enfant.

« Jötunheim soutiendra Asgard dans la protection du jeune Prince. Cependant, comme il en est conféré en mon statut de Prince de mon royaume, il y aura certaines conditions. » Son regard était aussi dur et impitoyable que sa voix. « Des conditions non négociables. »

Odin rétrécit les yeux vers lui, un geste que Loki refléta sans la savoir.

« Quelles seraient ces conditions ? »

« L'enfant sera hébergé périodiquement à Jötunheim, ce qui lui permettra d'apprendre nos coutumes et nos traditions ainsi que de remplir son devoir de Prince. »

« Il faudra me passer sur le corps. » Grogna Loki en se plaçant entre Hadrian et le reste de la pièce.

« Ce sera un plaisir. » Renvoya un des Géants de Glace en sautant en avant.

Un ordre des deux Rois arrêtèrent le combat avant même qu'il ne commence.

« Tu ne peux pas envisager une telles chose ! » Protesta Loki en regardant le Père de Toute Chose. « Je ne permettrais pas qu'on mette mon fils à leur portée et qu'il soit blessé- »

« Silence, Loki. » Ordonna Odin.

Le dieu ouvrit la bouche pour protester davantage, mais une petit main tira sur sa manche et, quand il baissa le regard, ce fut pour trouver son fils le regardant avec inquiétude. L'homme se pencha et prit l'enfant dans ses bras avant de se redresser et de fusiller les Jötuns du regard.

« Père, mon frère a raison. Les Jötuns- »

« J'ai dit silence, Thor ! »

Le blond grinça des dents, mais se retira et permit à sa mère de placer une main sur son bras. Elle essayait d'avoir l'air froide et non affectée, mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude pour ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment.

« Mes fils, même s'ils sont impulsifs, ont raisons. » Poursuivit Odin. « Comment pourrons-nous être sûrs de la sécurité de mon petit-fils, Helblindi ? Nos interactions passées ont conduit à des résultats loin d'être encourageants. »

Helblindi hocha la tête, en étant déjà conscient. Il détourna son regard d'Hadrian vers le Père de Toute Chose.

« Je ne souhaite pas la guerre ; elle n'apporterait que la mort et j'en ai eu assez. Jötunheim n'est pas prêt à faire face à une nouvelle guerre contre les Asgardiens. » Certains Jötuns sifflèrent contre ce qui était fondamentalement un aveu de leur faiblesse actuelle. « C'est aussi un Prince de Jötunheim, actuellement mon seul héritier et membre de ma famille. Il ne sera pas blessé sous ma protection. Cependant, » Continua-t-il avant que quiconque ne puisse protester. « J'autoriserais deux gardes Asgardiens à l'accompagner si nécessaire et je suis sûr que vos chiens de garde pourraient le ramener en un clin d'oeil s'il pensent qu'il y a un danger pour lui. »

Le commentaire sur le fait d'être l'héritier du trône de Jötunheim fit froncer les sourcils à Loki. Peut-être qu'il y avait plus que de simples rumeurs dans ces chuchotements disant que le Roi Helblindi ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants.

« Combien de temps serait-il hébergé ? » Demanda Odin.

Loki siffla et serra ses bras autour de son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le vieil homme y songeait vraiment ! S'il avait su que le prix de la protection de Jötunheim… Non, il l'aurait tout de même fait pour s'assurer qu'Hadrian reste en sécurité. Peut-être qu'il aurait cherché un moyen de pression.

« Papa ? Je ne veux pas te quitter. » Murmura Hadrian, effrayé d'être séparé de son père.

« Quelques semaines tous les quelques mois, peut-être. Nous verrons après sa première visite et le rythme auquel il apprend. »

Odin humma d'un air songeur. C'était une bonne occasion. Cela rapprocherait les deux royaumes et donnerait une protection supplémentaire à son petit-fils. Et si Helblindi n'avait jamais d'enfant, Hadrian serait celui qui hériterait du trône… Cela les rapprocherait un peu plus de l'unification des deux royaumes.

« Une autre réunion sera organisée pour discuter des détails. » Accepta finalement Odin. « Hadrian a sept ans ; il lui reste encore un an avant d'avoir l'âge d'être hébergé. »

« Alors, le moment venu, j'irai en tant que protection d'Hadrian. » Exigea fermement Loki.

« _Toi_. » Cracha Helblindi, admettant pour la première fois la présence de Loki depuis son arrivée. « Tu n'auras pas le droit de l'accompagner. Après tes crimes contre Jötunheim, tu n'es pas le bienvenus parmi mon peuple. Tout autre pourra être choisi comme garde du jeune Prince. »

Loki grogna et sortit de la pièce, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner cette fois. Il détestait admettre que c'était une bonne occasion pour son fils de recevoir toute la protection d'un Prince de Jötunheim. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait absolument aimer ça.

« Il y a autre chose. » Dit le Roi Helblindi après que son frère de sang eut quitté la pièce en amenant avec lui l'enfant qui avait causé un tel tapage. « Vos guerriers m'ont dit que le jeune Prince avait été blessé en son absence. Que sera-t-il fait pour punir les coupables ? »

Odin fixa son regard sur l'autre Roi et se prépara à expliquer la punition que Loki avait choisie pour les Dursley.

« Ils sont actuellement détenus dans les cachots inférieurs. Je les remettrai à votre garde pour que vous en fassiez ce que vous voudrez, afin qu'ils souffrent et qu'ils connaissent la faim comme mon petit-fils, à condition que dans vingt ans, ils soient rendus encore vivants pour être exécutés sous justice Asgardienne. »

Le Jötun réfléchit à l'offre pendant une minute avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

« Bien. Deux Jötuns viendront les chercher dans trois jours et les emmèneront à Jötunheim, où ils serviront d'esclaves dans les Landes de Glace. »

Odin hocha la tête une fois pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. C'était une bonne affaire. A condition que les Jötuns ne reviennent pas sur leur parole. Mais il supposait que c'était à ça que servait Heimdall.

XXX

« Papa ? »

« Oui, mon chéri ? » Demanda Loki, son air renfrogné disparaissant et ses lèvres s'incurvant presque en un sourire à la vue de l'enfant agité avec un des livres de Stark sur les genoux.

Ils étaient dans son bureau après qu'il ait passé une bonne demi-heure à réconforter son fils en sachant que, même s'il devait éventuellement se rendre à Jötunheim, cela n'arriverait pas de sitôt et ce ne serait que pour de très courtes périodes.

Un fois qu'il se fut calmé, l'enfant se retrouva même un peu excité à l'idée de voir toutes les merveilles que Frigga lui avait décrites de Jötunheim.

« Pourrais-je emmener Alana avec moi ? »

Loki pensa au serpent qui était sûrement en boule devant la cheminée de la chambre de son fils et secoua tristement la tête.

« Je ne crois pas, petit Prince. Les serpents sont des créatures au sang froid et Jötunheim est un royaume froid. Elle tomberait malade et pourrait même mourir. »

« Oh. » Murmura Hadrian, déçu.

Il détestait voir son enfant comme ça, alors il blâma ses sentiments pour les mots qui s'échappèrent ensuite de sa bouche.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller visiter Midgard bientôt. » Dit le dieu de la magie. « Qu'en dis-tu, Hadrian ? Ca te plairait ? »

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira à ça et il le regarda avec de grands yeux avides.

« Vraiment ? On pourra rendre visite à Tony, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint et les autres ? »

Loki rit de son enthousiasme. L'idée, semblait-il, était plus que bienvenue.

« J'ai dit au petit-déjeuner qu'on le ferait, non ? On s'organisera avec ton oncle et on ira faire une petit visite. On pourrait t'acheter plus de vêtements et de livres, si tu veux. »

Le sourire d'Hadrian valait plus que la peine de supporter les Avengers pendant deux ou trois jours. Et si cela leur permettait de se changer les idée par rapport à l'affaire de Jötunheim et de son frère de sang, eh bien, qui était-il pour se plaindre ?

* * *

 _(1) Je pense que l'auteur s'est trompé concernant l'Ecrin des Hivers d'Antan, ce qui permet de voyager entre les royaume est le tesseract, c'est ça ? Je lui ai envoyé un message mais elle ne m'a pas encore répondu._

 _Et voila ! Je ne sais pas absolument pas quand la suite sortira, l'auteur fait au feeling ^^'_


End file.
